Vivir es fácil con los ojos cerrados
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: McFLY. Pones. Deja que te lleve, porque voy a los campos de fresas. Nada es real y no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, es un campo de fresas para siempre.
1. I

**Introducción de la autora.**

He decidido poner este texto que véis aquí arriba no por presuntuosidad ni ganas de parecer profesional, sino para indicaros que me voy a enrollar más que un taco y que esta no es la historia, por lo que si no tienes ganas de andarte con rollos entonces ve directamente a lo que te interesa. Gira, gira la ruedecita.

Tenía que decir que esta historia es muy importante para mí. Llevo escribiéndola un año, con sus respectivos esquemas y resúmenes, editando los capítulos tantísimo que creo que ya no se parecen ni de lejos a la versión original, aunque he de reconocer que ni está acabado ni perfecto, sobre todo lo último. No pensaba hacerlo fanfic, pero necesitaba un aliciente en el cual construir la historia y... bueno, el _Pones_ es con lo que más me familiarizo y lo que más me gusta escribir, así que no me pareció mala idea.

Todo esto surgió por un _Big Bang_. No, Dios no se tiró un pedo y de ahí se creó el fic, así se llamaba el festival de fanfics en el fandom de McFLY Spain, pero como se canceló a mí me entró la pereza y, como no tenía ninguna motivación extra, detuve la historia. Pienso continuarla y pienso terminarla, por supuesto, por eso mismo la cuelgo. Me siento extraña sacándola del más profundo interior de mi cochambroso ordenador más jodido que el futuro de Justin Bieber (Realmente el pobre chiquillo es un blanco fácil para cualquier chiste) para enseñarla aquí. No es una maravilla y siento que es bastante imperfecta, pero le he puesto mucho empeño y... bueno, aunque no se quede más que en intento, me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que al final la he acabado utilizando.

Colgaré cada lunes, un capítulo por semana, así me obligaré a mí misma a seguir la historia por donde la dejé. No espero un gran recibimiento de la historia ni comentarios, de hecho os voy a ser franca: jamás me importaron los _reviews_, soy más feliz cotilleando desde mi cuenta el número de personas que han visitado y han seguido la historia. Eso sí, si alguien tiene alguna crítica u opinión que quiera compartir... Oye, a nadie le amarga un boniato.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me llena escribirla. Y que si os resulta un coñazo al menos tengáis la _Game Boy_ a mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir es fácil con los ojos cerrados.<strong>

**1**

_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

_Cancer__, My Chemical Romance_

Unos golpes secos me hicieron alzar la mirada de mis piernas. Observé la puerta blanca del cuarto de baño con gesto impasible mientras una voz se colaba a través de ella.

—¿Estás ahí, Dougie? Papá ya ha llegado. Tenemos que irnos.

Ignoré a mi hermana y volví a refugiar mi rostro entre mis piernas, encogiéndolas aún más mientras suspiraba profundamente, irritado.

No me podía creer que mi hermana aún estuviese dispuesta a tratar con el apelativo «papá» a aquel hombre que nos abandonó hacía tres años para mudarse al pueblo de Scarborough con su amante veinte años menor que él, dejándonos a nosotros hasta el cuello con las hipotecas y las deudas. No me importaba que hubiese vuelto para ayudarnos con nuestra nueva situación, lo había hecho sólo porque se sentía espiritualmente obligado. El canalla no se sentiría cómodo sabiendo que mi madre se estaba muriendo y él, borracho de dinero gracias a que ya no tenía que mantenernos, no había hecho nada al respecto.

Le odio. Odio que se crea que somos su ONG particular.

Cerré los ojos, cansado, deseando que no se vertiese ninguna lágrima más. Estaba harto de lloriquear por cualquier cosa que me ocurriese últimamente, pero es que parecía que se avecinaba una desgracia tras otra, por lo que no me dejaban un maldito respiro por el que no gimotear como un cervatillo asustado.

Apreté los puños cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, enfurecido. Levanté la mirada sintiendo como si una escorrentía de sangre hirviendo subiese por mi garganta de tanta rabia acumulada que tenía cuando grité con la voz quebrada:

—¡Ya te he escuchado, Jazzie! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Sin embargo, una voz más dulce, suave y calmada me respondió a través de la puerta:

—Cariño, ábreme, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo, si me dejas.

Y como si del sonido melodioso de un arpa se tratase, relajé los hombros y toda mi rabia se disipó, dejando paso a un sentimiento de tristeza infinita que se instaló en mi garganta.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mi madre era que me trataba como a un igual, y no como a un crío de dieciséis años imposible de tratar, tal y como era en realidad.

Me incorporé y quité el pestillo de la puerta, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse de nuevo en mis ojos cuando observé a mi madre, o lo que quedaba de ella.

El espectro de lo que un día fue una mujer sana de cuarenta años me dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica. Cubría su menudo y escuálido cuerpo con un camisón beige, me observaba con sus ojos grises apagados adornados por unas profundas ojeras y lucía un gorro de lana gris que ocultaba su rapada cabeza. Yo era bastante bajito, por eso el hecho de que mi madre pareciese tan poquita cosa a mi lado me hacía sentir especialmente mal, sobre todo al pensar que ella probablemente se habría levantado de su cama únicamente para hablar conmigo.

—¿Esto es que sí me dejas estar contigo?

Apreté los labios conteniendo las lágrimas y cogí de la mano a mi madre para introducirla con delicadeza en el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, llevándola hasta la taza del inodoro para que se sentase y colocándome en el borde de la bañera, aún sin soltar su mano. Agaché la mirada, clavándola en sus huesudas rodillas para no tener que mirarla a los ojos.

—Hijo... sé que esto es difícil. Es muy duro para todos nosotros, pero tienes que comprenderlo. No puedo llevaros conmigo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y cogí aire de forma temblorosa, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Mamá... Quiero ir contigo. No quiero dejarte sola.

—Cariño, no estaré sola.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Acaso ir con ese hijo de puta no es lo mismo que estar sola?

Parpadeé y alcé la cabeza, conectando miradas. Mi madre se relamió los labios, realmente apenada, y yo moría un poquito por dentro cada vez que la veía así por mi culpa.

—Dougie, tu padre ha hecho cosas malas en el pasado, pero está intentando arreglarlo. Además, también estaré con tu tía. Es mi última oportunidad, cielo, todos lo sabemos. Tengo que ir con él a esa clínica privada de Norteamérica.

—¿Por qué tan lejos? ¿Por qué no aquí?—pregunté desesperado. Mi madre suspiró débilmente y negó con la cabeza.

—Doug, la enfermedad está muy avanzada. Las clínicas en Londres no son tan buenas en estos casos como las de Estados Unidos. Es un viaje largo, pero creo que merecerá la pena. Y no quiero que me veáis en estas condiciones. No quiero que os preocupéis, estaré bien.

—Pero... ¿Y si no... y si no llegas a...?

Tragué saliva, intentando contener el dolor guardado en frasquitos de cristal.

_Tiempo._ Qué medida tan absurda y relativa con la que destruir nuestra vida, ¿verdad? Un día puedes estar tranquilamente cocinando en tu casa, desmayarte al segundo siguiente, y enterarte pocas horas después de que sufres de un tumor cerebral.

Mi madre sonrió de una forma extremadamente dulce mientras acariciaba mi cabellera morada con sus delgados dedos a la vez que yo temblaba por no ser capaz de dejar de llorar.

—Dougie, no podéis venir conmigo. Ni tú ni Jazzie. No quiero que sufráis por mí... por eso tenéis que iros este verano a Scarborough con la mujer de tu padre, ¿vale? Despejaos, estaré bien. Tranquilo, tesoro, ya verás como todo se arreglará.

Quise decirle que cómo se atrevía a prometerme que todo iría bien cuando ambos sabíamos que lo más probable fuese que no. Tenía dieciséis años, no era idiota. Quise explicarle que me mataba la idea de no poder compartir ese sufrimiento con Harry Judd, mi único amigo capaz de acompañarme en una situación como aquella, porque me iba a cinco horas de Corringham, la ciudad en la que vivíamos. Quise contarle que no me lo perdonaría nunca en la vida si ella fallecía y esa fuese la última vez que la veía...

Sin embargo, me limpié las lágrimas y esbocé una sonrisa para que ella se tranquilizase y creyese que estaba de acuerdo con ella. No quería hacerla sufrir aún más.

—Te echaré de menos, mamá. —contesté con la voz rota. Ensanchó su sonrisa con los labios agrietados y levantó lentamente los brazos. La rodeé con los míos, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y apretando fuertemente los ojos para no ser n niño débol. —Te quiero...

—Yo también. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, cariño. —me estrechó una vez más y se separó de mí, llevándose las manos a la nuca y desabrochándose la joya que rodeaba su cuello. Me cogió una mano y la posó encima de ella. Observé mi palma y cogí el collar, contemplando la inscripción de la placa metálica; _Heaven for everyone_. Volví a llorar en silencio, respirando pausadamente para no darle mucha importancia a aquella reacción.

—Quiero que te la quedes. —comenzó diciendo mi madre. —Es un collar que representa mucho para mí, por eso quiero que me lo devuelvas cuando volvamos a vernos.

Detuve las lágrimas saladas con el dorso de mi mano y sorbí por la nariz asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo, colocándome el collar alrededor del cuello. Mi madre me dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la rodilla, instándome a mirarla.

—Ahora sal del cuarto de baño y baja las maletas al coche con tu padre, por favor. Yo iré con la tía Julia a Londres para coger el avión.

Asentí con la cabeza cual niño obediente aunque irme con mi padre fuese lo último que desease en la vida. Me incorporé, ayudé a mi madre a ponerse en pie y la llevé hasta su habitación para que terminase de empaquetar sus cosas. Yo hice lo propio en la mía. Solo había hecho una maleta, pues me mantenía reacio a acompañar a mi padre ya que creía que finalmente convencería a mi madre y lograría irme con ella, así que cogí otra más formando un barullo de ropa dentro de ella. Seguramente después me arrepentiría de haber metido tan poca cosa, pero era algo a lo que no le veía suma importancia en un momento como aquel.

Agarré mi equipaje y caminé junto a mi madre hasta la entrada, donde mi padre esperaba apoyado en su coche con las manos en los bolsillos y mi hermana a su lado. Jazzie se separó del coche en cuanto vio a mi madre bajar las escaleras de la entrada y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Pasé de largo mientras se despedían y fui a saludar a mi tía, que esperaba un coche más atrás que mi padre para llevarse a mi madre. Si había algo que me gustaba de mi tía era que a ella le agradaba mi padre tan poco como a mí.

Terminadas las despedidas, volví a abrazar a mi madre y me monté en el asiento trasero del coche al otro lado de Jazzie, a pesar de que mi padre había abierto la puerta del copiloto para que me sentase junto a él. Suspiró y se metió en el coche, arrancando el motor. Antes de que pudiese entablar ninguna conversación conmigo me puse los cascos estéreos y encendí mi mp3 para aislarme de todo. _Music on, world off._

Ignoré los murmullos de Jazzie a través de las canciones que escuchaba durante la primera media hora de viaje y me concentré en mi madre y en el tiempo que le quedaba. Era injusto lo que le estaba ocurriendo justo a ella. Alguien le había dado la vuelta a su reloj de arena, haciéndolo correr más deprisa.

Todos tenemos nuestro propio contador, lo que no sabía era que el suyo había decidido adelantarse…

Aunque daba igual cómo de rápido corriese su reloj. Puede dejar caer arena, sal o azúcar, pero después de todo siempre acabará llevándote al mismo sitio. Siempre la misma mierda. Como su reloj, como mi reloj. Como el tiempo en sí, que nos acorralaba a cada uno de una forma amarga y cruel, de cualquiera de las maneras. No importa cuánto tarde, siempre conseguirá lo que quiere: a nosotros.

Y entonces, aquel mismo día, la arena se tiñó de otro color.


	2. II

Hola, soy Lunes y como este día es un gran hijo de puta os ha traído un nuevo capítulo de este dramático y empachoso fic.

Lo siento si no he corregido algo, realmente no tengo mucho tiempo y Martes me está dando por culo para que me dé prisa, así que... Muchas gracias a las que leyeron, gracias a las que incluyeron la historia como favorita y gracias de nuevo a las que lo comentan. Besos de langostino.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

_I wanna run away, never say goodbye._

_Runaway__, Linkin Park_

Cuando llegamos a Scarborough ya eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba atardeciendo. Solo habíamos parado por el camino para almorzar. Gary, el hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre, y Jazzie habían comido en un _self-service_ en medio de la carretera mientras que yo había preferido comprarme un bocadillo con mi propio dinero y tomarlo sentado encima de una peña a cuarenta metros de la estación.

Gary aparcó el monovolumen en el garaje de madera de una casa que era francamente preciosa. Por unos segundos se me olvidó que tenía que fingir indiferencia total ante aquella visión.

Miré a mi alrededor, pasmado. Un trecho de piedras planas en tonalidades claras te conducía hasta la entrada de la casa y se bifurcaba hacia otros lugares del exterior, como si fuese algún tipo de camino de baldosas amarillas a lo _Mago de Oz_. Abundaba un césped cuidado por todo el lugar y se hacía más espeso conforme se acercaba a un pequeño estanque rodeado de algunos juncos, piedras decorativas y gnomos de jardín. Pude divisar unas cuantas ranas y peces desde mi asiento. Frente al garaje, colocado justo al lado de una puerta de barrotes verdes que dividía la vivienda de la calle, había una explanada en la que descansaban unos cuantos árboles. Y eso era solo lo que podía ver desde mi posición. Pensé que, de haber vivido allí durante mi infancia, me hubiera pasado horas y horas jugando al escondite con los demás vecinos de mi edad.

Aún así el detalle de pensar que aquellos tres meses iba a vivir en aquel paisaje idílico con vistas al mar no me hizo sentir mejor, ni la brisa húmeda y el olor a salitre que me golpeó en las fosas nasales cuando salí del coche rápidamente en cuanto se detuvo. Sin embargo, Jazzie sí pareció sorprendida. Salió del monovolumen quitándose sus inútiles gafas de sol blancas con una gran sonrisa y las cejas alzadas.

—¡Guau! Vives en un sitio precioso, papá.

Puse los ojos en blanco bufando y abriendo el maletero del coche para coger mi equipaje y poder desaparecer cuanto antes. Cogí mis cosas y me acerqué a la casa, intentando no mirar demasiado a mi alrededor y mostrar mi creciente asombro. Antes de entrar del todo en la casa tenías que subir tres peldaños, entonces llegabas a una pequeña plazoleta en tonos crema, beige y marrones. A la derecha habían unas acogedores sillas de mimbre con su respectiva mesita del mismo material, situados al lado de un gran banco alargado que se mezclaba con el muro de la entrada, al igual que en la parte izquierda, donde el banco era tapado por cojines grises. Escuché a mis espaldas cómo Gary ayudaba a mi hermana a coger sus maletas y le contaba algo que debió ser muy gracioso, ya que Jazzie se rió de forma histriónica. Me quedé esperando en la puerta de la casa sentado encima de una de mis maletas con la mirada fija en cualquier sitio solo para no tener que mirar a mi padre a la cara. No me había fijado que otro corto tramo de escaleras daba a lo que parecía ser la parte trasera del hogar y un salón de verano, al lado del estanque. Una mesa estaba colocada alrededor de unas sillas de metal blancas protegidas por la sombra de un techo de madera. Arrugué la nariz, inconforme por todos los lujos que se había permitido mi padre mientras mi madre tenía que limpiar casas como la suya en Corringham para ganarse la vida. Gary pareció percibir la tensión en el ambiente y no dijo nada cuando metió las llaves en la cerradura. Al empujar la puerta el sonido de un móvil colgante metálico nos dio la bienvenida y avisó a quien fuera que fuese mi madrastra de que habíamos llegado a su casa. Me tomé mi tiempo para incorporarme y entrar, agarrando mis maletas de las asas muy lentamente y esperando a que Gary y Jazzie se adentrasen por completo. Caminé por la estancia contemplando minuciosamente cada detalle para atravesarlo con la mirada y etiquetarlo mentalmente. Era muy frustrante porque yo quería odiar cada objeto de la estancia. Debía repudiar cada rincón de aquel hogar como si fuese alguna especie de elemento infectado, pero todo era tan bonito que incluso dolía. La casa estaba decorada tal y cómo a mí me gustaba, de manera acogedora y rural, pero la decoración no parecía totalmente desfasada, sino que se complementaba perfectamente con la moderna, así que no resultaba nada recargada.

El hecho de desear haber vivido en una casa así con mi familia me hizo odiarla aún más.

Dejé de examinar las paredes y arrastré mis cosas hasta el salón, donde Gary parecía estar presentando su nueva mujer a mi hermana. Esperé encontrarme con una persona horrible por dentro y por fuera para poder regodearme en el sentimiento de victoria por creer y confirmar que mi madre era mejor que cualquiera de las pretendientas que pudiera tener mi padre, pero al ver aquella joven postrada en la mitad de la habitación las manos comenzaron a temblarme, no sabía muy bien si de nervios o pura rabia.

Gary había posado una mano en el hombro de la chica mientras Jazzie y ella se daban besos en la mejilla a modo de saludo. La chica tendría unos veintidós años, pelo sedoso y voluminoso, muy ondulado, que le caía como cataratas de carbón por los hombros, y unos grandes y redondos ojos azules. Poseía un rostro aniñado y delicado de gesto bonachón, y para el cuerpo tan bien proporcionado que tenía, no vestía nada vulgar para mostrar sus curvas. Si ella era conocedora de su belleza no presumía de ello. Pensar en que aquella joven podía ser mi hermana o una de mis colegas y que estaba saliendo con mi padre fue un pensamiento que se me antojó asqueroso.

—Dougie, quiero presentarte a Ginger. Ella es mi... mujer. Espero que os llevéis bien con ella estos tres meses.

Ginger me miró con una sonrisa tímida y amable, y caviló sobre si acercarse a mí para darme dos besos en la mejilla. Supuse que había percibido mi cara de pocos amigos, porque finalmente optó por saludar con la mano, ensanchando la sonrisa mientras mostraba los dientes.

—Encantada de conocerte, Doug.

Intenté atravesar con la mirada a la morena hasta que no pudo soportar más la presión y tuvo que desviar la vista hacia su marido, relamiéndose los labios, nerviosa.

—Creo que debería enseñarles la casa...

—Sí, yo me voy ya. Emily y Samantha deben estar esperando en el aeropuerto.

Gary sonrió a Jazzie y me observó como si esperase alguna especie de despedida por mi parte que no llegó. Le mantuve una mirada desafiante hasta que Ginger agarró a mi padre del brazo.

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

Entorné los ojos soltando una risita despectiva que no disimulé. Como si Gary y Ginger no se conociesen el camino a la puerta... Si querían despedirse con un intercambio de salivas podían simplemente avisarnos, no éramos tontos.

Cuando Ginger desapareció junto a mi padre, miré a Jazzie que contemplaba con un brillo ilusionado en los ojos a través del ventanal del salón el exterior. Seguramente solo aquello tendría más valor que todas nuestras pertenencias juntas. Arrugué la nariz, fastidiado.

—Estás disfrutando mucho de estas vacaciones tan fabulosas, ¿verdad?

Jazzie entrecerró los ojos y me miró ofendida.

—Doug, sabes que lo que le está pasando a mamá me afecta tanto como a ti... pero no podemos hacer nada. Estar tristes o enfadados con el mundo no va a darle fuerzas a mamá para que se recupere.

—¿Enfadados con el mundo? Por el amor de Dios, Jazzie... ¿Tú te estás escuchando? ¿Qué mierda de expresión es esa y de dónde la has sacado? ¿De una serie de televisión cutre-juvenil? _«Enfadados con el mundo»_, dice... ¿Te crees que eres el personaje desgraciado que al final de la telenovela va a ser recompensado por el karma o qué? Jazzie, esta es la realidad, y a la realidad le importa una mierda quién eres, te seguirá jodiendo la vida por muy buena persona que seas.

Jazzie apretó los labios, cohibida y avergonzada, y tragó saliva antes de contestarme con la voz algo quebrada.

—Tengo quince años, Dougie... Estoy mal por su enfermedad, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida. A mamá no le gustaría verme afligida por ella.

Despegué los labios para contestarle de forma amarga, pero Ginger irrumpió de nuevo en el salón, enjugándose con disimulo una lágrima. Se aclaró la voz y sonrió de forma tímida, juntando las manos con una palmada.

—Muy bien... Seguidme, os enseñaré la casa y dónde vais a dormir.

Jazzie sonrió cogiendo sus cosas y siguiendo rápidamente a Ginger. Se notaba que le había caído bien y quería que se sintiese cómoda con su presencia en la casa, pero yo no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente. Resoplando, seguí a la chica y a mi hermana mientras nos enseñaba el cuarto de baño y la cocina. Lo segundo era normal y corriente, por lo que me sentí algo aliviado, pero el cuarto de baño era considerablemente grande para solo dos personas con un arco de pequeños azulejos blancos y azules que daban a la bañera. Después nos enseñó las habitaciones. Una era pequeña, con una cama de matrimonio a un lado, que usaban normalmente para conectarse al ordenador y guardar sus cosas en el armario de al lado de la puerta. La habitación principal conectaba con el salón. Finalmente entramos en una que tenía dos camas individuales, donde Jazzie y yo dormiríamos. Dos camas marrones contiguas y un armario, ese iba a ser nuestro pequeño rinconcito de intimidad por tres meses. No sabía si podría soportarlo.

—Venid, os enseñaré el exterior.

Ah, ¿pero que aún había _más_ exterior?

Dejamos nuestras cosas en la habitación y seguimos a Ginger hasta la puerta de la entrada, bajando por los peldaños colocados junto al salón de verano, pero giramos hacia la derecha. Contemplé el gotelé blanco de la fachada de la casa rechinando los dientes, percatándome de que pasábamos al lado de un huerto privado con algunas hortalizas. Reprimí una risita despectiva; mi madre tenía que gastarse parte del dinero de su sueldo para ir al mercadillo a comprar la comida y ellos la conseguían con solo asomarse a la ventana.

Cruzamos lo que parecía ser una pista de tenis con dos canastas de baloncesto a ambos extremos. Me sobresalté ante el grito de emoción de Jazzie, que corrió elevando su melena al viento pasando al lado de Ginger, la cual reía alegremente. Tras la pista había otra explanada de césped que daba a una piscina y un suelo de cemento verde donde podías tumbarte con total comodidad sobre una cama que habían colocado bajo cubierto, en un techo sostenido por cuatro pequeños postes verdes. Jazzie había corrido para tumbarse de un salto sobre la cama. Estiré el cuello y vi que, a través de las vallas, se veía la playa.

—Y eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ginger se volteó, haciendo volar sus ondas negras, y nos dedicó una sonrisa amable, juntando las manos tras la espalda. Jazzie negó con la cabeza, tumbada con gesto de éxtasis en aquel mullido colhón, pero yo levanté una mano como si estuviese en una clase de matemáticas, formulando la pregunta sin esperar a que Ginger me dejase permiso.

—¿Es tan asqueroso como parece tirarse todas las noches a un cabeza de familia?

Silencio incómodo. Ginger palideció y descruzó las manos mientras balbuceaba parpadeando varias veces sin saber qué decir. Arqueé una ceja justo en el momento en el que Jazzie se incorporó con los brazos en jarras, mosqueada.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco o qué, Dougie? ¡Eres imbécil!

—¿Qué pasa?—contesté con una sonrisa inocente alternando mi mirada de mi hermana a la morena desconcertada. —Ahora ella es nuestra nueva mami, así que tenemos que sincerarnos para ser una familia feliz, ¿no crees?

—Dougie, yo no...

Me pareció bastante extraño que Ginger tuviese ganas y valor para contestarme, pero no por ello la admiré más. De hecho interrumpí su frase observándola con gesto escéptico y una sonrisa macabra.

—¿«Yo no» qué? ¿Tú no te tiras a mi padre todas las noches? ¿Tú no sabías que él tiene una familia a la que dejó enteramente abandonada sólo por ti? ¡«Yo no» y una leche!

—¡Dougie, ya basta!—bramó Jazzie interponiéndose entre la asustada morena y yo. La miré extrañado, pero enseguida lancé una risotada amarga y cargada de desprecio.

—Tú también estás de su parte, ¿no? Que le den a mamá, la nueva está más sana, durará más…

—¿¡Tú eres tonto, niño!—jamás había visto tan enloquecida a mi hermana. Su cara se había teñido de un feo color rojo y lucía unos ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar. Su voz se había tornado tan aguda que me costaba bastante saber qué era lo que decía. —¡Jamás sustituiría a mamá por nadie! ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un maldito crío que se cree lo bastante importante y poderoso como para detestar al resto de la humanidad?

Seguí conservando mi sonrisa, aunque no tenía ganas de sonreír. Para nada. Contemplé el silencio abrumador instantáneo de la stancia solo roto por los jadeos de la rabia e impotencia de mi hermana. Ginger observaba la escena de hito en hito con expresión de que quisiese que un gran boquete se abriese bajo sus pies para tragarla y hacerla desaparecer para siempre de la Tierra, o quizá estaba esperando que pasase eso mismo bajo los míos.

En otras circunstancias, al ver tan enfadada a mi hermana, me calmaría, la abrazaría e intentaría hablar deliberadamente con ella de aquel asunto. Seguramente concluiría pidiéndole disculpas y le besaría la mejilla, intentando controlar su llantina. No obstante, me hallaba tan dolido y confuso con toda aquella situación que no pude hacer otra cosa que darle una patada al césped arrancando unas cuantas briznas y caminar hacia la valla sin importarme que aquello molestase o no a Ginger.

—Que os den. —Repuse poniendo las manos sobre la valal y mirándolas por encima del hombro. —Que os den a las dos.

Volví a mirar hacia delante, me impulsé y salté la valla del patio. En pocas zancadas estuve internado en la playa de Scarborough con una camiseta de manga corta negra, unos piratas vaqueros y unas calurosas zapatillas de deporte del mismo color que la camiseta, un atuendo no muy apropiado para aquel lugar, pero algo que poco me importó. Tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar que en el ridículo que podría estar haciendo en un pueblo desconocido con esas pintas, como el hecho de que mi vida se desmoronaba de forma hecatómbica a mis dieciséis años y yo era la principal causa de ello.

Mientras yo me regodeaba en mi propia inestabilidad emocional achacada a mis tiernos dieciséis, mi madre iba perdiendo vitalidad en cada uno de sus hálitos. No podía soportar la idea de que estuviese ocurriendo eso de forma paralela y yo no pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

A veces me gustaría que mi única preocupación fuese la de estudiar para sacarme un buen futuro y actualizar mi_ Facebook_ con tiempo para ganar minutos de popularidad y no sentirme solo e invisible a ojos de los demás.

Solo quería ser un adolescente más. Un maldito adolescente más, con sus complejos y problemas de instituto.

Tan sólo quería desaparecer, fundirme con la arena que pisaban las suelas de mis zapatos. Quería alejarme de todo aquello. Por eso corrí hacia el cielo que amenazaba con atardecer sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo cómo la tenue brisa de verano golpeaba las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, deseando salir y deslizarse por las mejillas.

Sólo unas vacaciones de mí mismo, por favor. Huir. Correr. Escapar. Desvanecerme.

Pero daba igual lo lejos que pudiese alejarme de la casa de la que provenía, pensé, cuando el peor lugar en el que estar era mi propia cabeza.


	3. III

_¡Hola-hola!_ He de dar un comunicado para las personas que siguen mis historias y no solo esta; se me acaba de estropear el ordenador (por tercera vez en un año) y seguramente se me haya borrado _tooodo_ lo que tenía dentro de él, y eso incluye mis historias. Por fortuna, para la mayoría tenía una copia de seguridad, como con esta (Dios te salve María llena eres de gracia…), pero, por ejemplo, gran parte del nuevo capítulo de _The ugly truth_ ha sido borrado, lo cual significa volver a reescribirlo de nuevo… Si os sirve de algo, estoy escribiendo un oneshot _Pones_ bastante largo que seguramente colgaré pronto, a ver si eso solventa las pérdidas y la tardanza. Y… bueno, no sé, muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo, por leer, por seguir mis historias y por brindarme esos comentarios que, sinceramente, es el principal aliciente que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, aunque sean _FanFics_ (lo cual muchas personas lo consideran degradante. No tengo suficientes dedos corazón para enseñarles…)

Ya no os molesto más. ¡Que comiencen los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre! _(Ah, que no es aquí…)_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

_Someone try to classify a broken heart and twisted minds,_

_so I can find someone to rely on._

_Misguided Ghosts__, Paramore_

Cuando me detuve jadeando y con las mejillas coloradas a causa del sofoco, el cielo había adquirido un tono anaranjado y rojizo. Observé el horizonte, admirando la bola de fuego que se escondía gradualmente por la franja divisoria entre el firmamento y el mar. Las nubes alrededor del sol se tornaban de color añil. Decidí que el paisaje de las olas chocando contra la orilla, la brisa veraniega y el día desapareciendo lentamente dando paso a la noche era una vista tranquilizadora y reconfortante, por lo que me senté allí mismo, sintiendo el tacto de la fina arena tibia en mis manos, y crucé las piernas como un indio, sin importarme la cantidad de arenilla que se me metía por debajo de la ropa. Sorbí la nariz respirando pausadamente para calmarme y clavé mis dedos en la arena, hundiéndolos para después sacar un puñado entero y volverlo a dejar caer. Repetí la acción unas cuantas veces, pensativo, hasta que algo puntiagudo hizo presión en la palma de daño, causándome un daño leve. Abrí el puño dejando que se escurriese la arena entre mis dedos hasta vislumbrar una pequeña concha gris que antaño podía haber sido blanco perla. Su tamaño no excedía la mitad de mi dedo meñique y estaba desgastada, como si le faltase una capa, por lo que se veía frágil y carente de belleza. Sin embargo la estuve manoseando un rato, enredándola entre mis dedos y pasándola de mano en mano, mientras seguía mirando el sol que amenazaba con ocultarse del todo al otro lado del mar y hacía un repaso mental de mí mismo.

Quizá, y solo quizá… me venía bien alejarme un tiempo de Corringham. Sería como un descanso de mi ajetreada vida como espectro viviente. Una pequeña pausa para dejar de sentirme invisible, un alma vidriosa errante por los pasillos de un matadero apocalíptico al que algún indeseable se le ocurrió denominarlo con el superficial y opaco nombre de «instituto».

Pero esa era la única ventaja que le encontraba a mi nueva situación. Ansiaba saber la situación actual de mi madre y me angustiaba no poder hacer nada por ella al respecto. Intentaba no preocuparme demasiado, tal y como ella me lo había pedido, pero la sensación de agobio y pánico permanente seguía allí, como si de una desagradable jaqueca se tratase. Para colmo mi único apoyo en aquellos momentos, mi señero compañero en lo bueno y en lo malo, sobre todo en lo último, no podía estar junto a mí. Dudaba mucho que fuese a ver a Harry alguna vez en aquellos tres meses que a mí se me antojaban tortuosos.

Suspiré con la respiración temblorosa ante aquel pensamiento e intenté calmar mi corazón desbocado. Vivía en un completo estado de tensión continuo. Pensé en Jazzie y sentí una punzada de remordimiento justo a la altura de la nuca. Mi hermana era extremadamente sensible, y supuse que lo estaría aún más después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era tan habitual que no exteriorizase sus sentimientos que me cabreaba de verdad. No podía soportar la idea de que yo fuese el único que cargaba con todo el peso de la enfermedad de mamá…

O quizá fuese el hecho de que no era capaz de tomar las riendas de mi propia vida como había hecho mi hermana Jazzie.

Giré el rostro y di un respingo, parpadeando varias veces. Una figura colocada a cuatro metros de distancia de mí me sorprendió, más por el hecho de que no le había sentido acercarse que porque denotase peligro. Parecía un chico más o menos de mi edad y permanecía con la espalda arqueada, en busca de algo que se escondiese en la arena. Agudicé la mirada y me fijé más en su aspecto. Lucía una corta melena castaña y lisa con un pequeño remolino en la coronilla y un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos cuando se agachaba. Vestía una camiseta naranja con el logotipo de alguna tienda de aspecto _surfero_ impreso en el torso y un bañador negro adornado con dos franjas laterales amarillas que le servía como pantalón corto. Portaba un cubo blanco lleno de algo que no llegué a identificar en una mano, así como unas chanclas negras. Justo cuando me dispuse a dejar de mirarlo levantó la cabeza, haciendo un movimiento para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos, y se fijó en mi presencia. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero esbozó una sonrisa divertida que daba a entender que se sentía curioso no de una manera incrédula, sino más bien familiar, como si contemplase a un buen amigo que estuviese realizando algún tipo de actividad inusual.

El chico se enderezó cuan largo era y se acercó unos pasos a mí.

—Hola. —saludó alargando la primera vocal más de lo debido en señal de querer parecer amistoso, pero no estaba con ánimos de mostrarme interesado en una presentación.

—Hola. —repuse cortante, casi con un gruñido, y volví a mirar hacia el frente. Observé por el rabillo del ojo que el chico no daba muestras de darse por vencido, pues se acercaba más a mí, aparentemente señalando algo con un dedo.

—¿Esa concha es tuya?

Arrugué la nariz ante la inesperada pregunta y me encogí de hombros, observando la pequeña concha beige entre mis dedos y percatándome de que ni me había dado cuenta de que seguía en mi mano. El chico volvió a preguntar con voz risueña:

—¿Te importaría dármela?

Giré mi cabeza hacia él, con gesto fiero, pero no pareció intimidarse. Se había encorvado con las manos en las rodillas, una de ellas agarrando aún las chanclas y el cubo de lo que pude observar que estaba lleno de conchas de diversos colores y formas. Alcé mis ojos grises para encontrarme con los suyos, redondos y llenos de un azul eléctrico que le aportaban vitalidad. El resto de su rostro estaba perfectamente complementado con su mirada juguetona. Su nariz era ancha y redonda, y sus labios, gruesos, dejaban entrever unos enormes dientes que conferían una sonrisa traviesa de crío pequeño. Su rostro y los brazos surcados de pecas ayudaban a la visión de un crío grande. Me recordó a un niño perdido del País de Nunca Jamás, y eso me gustó.

Volví a encogerme de hombros y le tendí la concha. El castaño me dedicó una sonrisa amable y alargó su mano para cogerla, pero no metió la concha en el cubo con todas las demás, sino que se la guardó cuidadosamente en uno de los bolsillos de su bañador. Acto seguido volví a admirar el atardecer, pero el chico parecía dispuesto a entablar algún tipo de conversación conmigo, la típica sociabilidad entre personas que sólo se daban en los pueblos pequeños.

—Vaya, nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le clavé una mirada hastiada acompañada de un aura de malhumor casi palpable, pero el chico seguía allí, impertérrito. Supe que estaba obligado a responder, así que suspiré quedamente.

—Dougie Poynter.

—Ah, claro… Eres el hijo de Gary Poynter.

Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarlo, apoyando su afirmación, que no pregunta. El pecoso siguió hablando con su grave e irritante voz para mis oídos.

—No sabía que el viejo Poynter tuviese un hijo.

Me reí con amargura ante el comentario y el calificativo _«viejo»_.

—Ni tú ni nadie de aquí, supongo. —respondí cortante refiriéndome en mi fuero interno a Ginger, ya que estaba seguro de que, aunque ella supiese de nuestra existencia anteriormente, poco le había importado que formásemos parte de la vida de su marido. El castaño se sentó a mi lado, haciendo tintinear las conchas de su cubo. Estuve tentado a llevarme una mano a la cara con gesto teatral y cansino, bufando fuertemente, pero me contuve.

—Pues yo soy Daniel Jones, pero todo el mundo me llama Danny. ¿De dónde eres, Doug?

Intenté reventarle la cabeza con la fuerza de la mente, mirándolo de reojo.

—De Corringham.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué tiempo hace allí?

—Pues el mismo que aquí.

—Ah. —respondió simplemente, mirando el sol al igual que yo que amenazaba con ocultarse del todo. —Guay.

Y no dijo nada más, lo cual agradecí. Nos quedamos en silencio medio minuto, simplemente escuchando las olas del mar arremeter contra la orilla, hasta que un pequeño sentimiento de curiosidad me embargó repentinamente. Miré su cubo repleto de conchas y lo señalé con la cabeza, alzando las cejas un segundo.

—¿Por qué la mía?—pregunté haciendo alarde de mi pocas ganas de comunicación.—Es una mierda, las hay mejores.

Danny me miró un momento, desvió la vista hacia su cubo y sonrió, sacándose la concha del bolsillo y dándole vueltas entre su dedo índice y corazón, entonces lo agarró también con el pulgar y lo sostuvo en alto frente a mi cara, obligándome a acercarme con los ojos entrecerrados para observar detenidamente.

Al principio no entendí qué era lo que quería enseñarme. Me sentí estúpido con la cabeza levemente inclinada y el cuello estirado como si intentase ver por encima de un muro, pero entonces Danny cambió su mano de posición y parpadeé, deslumbrado unos segundos por la luz del sol traspasando la delicada coraza de la concha. Me quedé callado, contemplando el reflejo de varias motas de colores que bailaban en su superficie como si de un prisma arco iris se tratase.

—Algunas veces las cosas más bellas se esconden a simple vista en contenedores hoscos, por eso hay que tratar de encontrarlas. —repuso Danny con una sonrisa, apartando la concha de la escasa luz del sol. —Así solo pueden descubrirlas las personas que sepan apreciarlas de verdad.

Doblé la cara hacia el pecoso y conectamos miradas. Se rió como si hubiera hecho algo realmente gracioso, y acto seguido miró su reloj digital negro de pulsera sumergible, guardándose de nuevo la concha en el bolsillo, incorporándose pesadamente de la arena.

—Debería irme, que ya es tarde y Brant estará hasta las narices de esperarme. —me comunicó como si yo supiera quién demonios era Brant, o como si me importase lo más mínimo, y se despidió alzando las cejas con su alegre sonrisa permanente que me crispaba los nervios tatuada en el rostro.—¡Hasta otra, Doug!

Me despedí de él con un gruñido y un cabeceo meditando su pequeño discurso anterior mientras veía a Danny internarse lentamente en la reciente oscuridad. Aunque me doliese reconocerlo, tenía algo de razón. Me gustaba pensar que había querido mandarme algún tipo de mensaje que debía descifrar. Quizá no se refería a ese tipo de belleza visual casi de porcelana que se hallaba en las portadas de las revistas, sino a algo más espiritual, reñido con lo emocional. Pensé que aquella descripción podía encajar en parte conmigo, que era alguien arisco e intratable pero bondadoso en el fondo. Un chico que solo esperaba a la persona adecuada para mostrarse como realmente era, alguien al que poder enseñarle el interior de mi alma…

O quizá Danny se trataba sólo de un adolescente más necesitado de atención y ávido de interés que parafraseaba citas que él consideraba sabias para parecer mejor persona a ojos de los demás, y como sabía que yo era nuevo había decidido ganarse mi confianza.

Sí, tenía toda la pinta de serlo. Podía ser un paranoico, pero ya había lidiado con personas como él en mi instituto. Además, pensándolo en frío, yo ya tenía alguien que, lejos de conocerme en mi totalidad, sí sabía más cosas de mí que la mayoría de las personas, y ese era Harry.

Yo no era mejor persona en mi interior; era un jodido adolescente más, carente de cualidades supremas en las que destacar, por lo que deseché la idea de que aquella descripción se asemejase a mí.

¿Por qué tenemos esa maldita tendencia a pensar que somos diferentes a los demás? ¿Por qué creemos en nuestro fuero interno que somos especiales, únicos? Nos aferramos a la fantasía de que somos diamantes en bruto a la espera de ser descubiertos por alguien que nos sepa apreciar de verdad y podamos salvarnos de nuestra propia miseria, un consuelo a largo plazo que no lleva a ninguna parte. Somos incapaces de procesar que todos sufrimos igual, sentimos igual, soñamos igual… solo que adoptamos matices distintos, pero que al fin de al cabo nos llevan al mismo sitio. Todos tenemos en nuestro interior negro y blanco, lo cual nos convierte en grises.

_«Recuerda que eres único, exactamente igual que los demás.»_

Para cuando quise salir de mi ensimismamiento, el cielo azul marino estaba salpicado de numerosas estrellas que en pleno Corringham no podrían ser apreciadas. Me puse en pie sacudiéndome la arena de la ropa, decidiendo que era hora de volver a «casa», y regresé sobre mis pasos, acercándome a los alfileres pertenecientes a farolas que indicaban el barrio en el que residía Ginger.

Veinticinco minutos después identifiqué la casa color perla y salté nuevamente la valla trasera para meterme en el patio y, acto seguido, abrir el ventanal de cristal que daba al salón. Se me ocurrió pensar que si hubiese algún ladrón merodeando cerca le sería realmente fácil robar en aquellas casas, pero después consideré que Scarborough era un pueblo muy pequeño como para preocuparse por delincuentes; se deberían conocer todas las personas de ese pequeño lugar, además tampoco era como si hubiese grandes cosas de valor en muchas de las casas.

Me percaté de que estaban todas las luces apagadas y miré la hora en mi móvil: las doce menos cuarto de la noche. El estómago me rugía considerablemente clamando por comida, pero decidí no coger nada de la cocina por si despertaba a Ginger o Jazzie.

Me apresuré en ir a mi nueva habitación, odiaba aquella intensa y sumergible oscuridad. Cuando entré en ella, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué de puntillas a la ventana para subir la persiana unos centímetros. Justo cuando mi mano aferraba la cinta que la levantaba, dejando entrever la luz de la luna a través de una pequeña rendija, escuché un débil sollozo que me hizo girarme sobre mí mismo, raudo y extrañado. Me acerqué con cuidado a la mesilla de noche colocada entre las dos camas y encendí una pequeña lamparita, iluminando la habitación con una tenue luz amarillenta. Me fijé en que mis maletas sin deshacer estaban sobre la cama pulcramente ordenada a la derecha de la habitación, al lado de la ventana. En la contigua yacía mi hermana, arropada hasta las cejas a pesar de estar a finales de junio, acurrucada de cara a la pared. Veía cómo temblaba bajo las sábanas marrones y supe que no era precisamente por el frío. Preocupado, me acerqué a la cama, apoyando una rodilla en ella y mi codo en la almohada junto a sus cabellos dorados con mechas castañas, intentando vislumbrar su rostro, pero lo único que conseguí fue escuchar otro sollozo más sonoro.

—¿Jazzie?—pregunté apartándole el flequillo de los ojos, pero ella refugió su cara en la almohada—¿Estás llorando?

Mi hermana negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo su tembleque. Chasqueé la lengua, intranquilo. Algunas veces me regodeaba tanto en mi dolor que olvidaba que las demás personas también sufrían.

Me dejé caer a su lado en la cama y me coloqué en posición fetal, encajando mis piernas con las suyas y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo mientras que apoyaba el otro descansando en la almohada con mi mejilla apoyada en él. Esbocé una medio sonrisa, acercándome a su rubia cabellera, intentando reconfortarla.

—Lo siento. —Susurré haciendo mover débilmente algunos de sus pelos.—Ya sé que soy un capullo. Estoy echándote toda mi mierda a ti, pero no volverá a pasar. Me controlaré.

Noté cómo Jazzie se revolvía en la cama para secarse unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—¿Intentarás portarte mejor con Ginger?—preguntó mi hermana. No contesté a su pregunta, sino que medité unos segundos las palabras con las que iba a continuar, llevando la mano que descansaba en la almohada a la cabeza de Jazzie para acariciarla.

—Estoy contigo, ¿vale? Siempre, para lo que quieras. No estás sola en esto.

Jazzie asintió la cabeza y se sujetó fuertemente al brazo con el que le había envuelto su menudo cuerpo como si se fuese a caer. Por principios, mi hermana me caía bastante mal, y odiaba que fuese tan despreocupada con todo, pero era solo una tapadera. Intentaba hacerse la fuerte, y en ocasiones como aquéllas yo era el único que sabía cómo combatir su debilidad. A veces pensaba que Jazzie no me gustaba, pero era imposible no querer en el fondo, muy en el fondo, a aquella bola de pelo rubio con mechas.

Un rato más tarde, tras haber acariciado la cabeza de mi hermana con afecto, consideré que había agotado mi cupo de muestras de cariño para por lo menos un mes, así que me incorporé y deshice mis maletas sin cuidado, dejándolas en el suelo con un golpe que, lejos de pretender asustar o despertar a Jazzie, sí quería hacer lo mismo con Ginger. Cogí un pantalón rojo de pijama y me desvestí esperando que mi hermana estuviese dormida finalmente. Me puse el pantalón sobre mis bóxers negros y me tumbé boca arriba en la cama con las manos en la nuca y sin deshacer la cama. Lo veía algo estúpido, puesto a que hacía el suficiente calor como para estar durmiendo sin camiseta. Me dispuse a cerrar los ojos cuando observé por el rabillo del ojo la mano de mi hermana tanteando la mesilla de noche para apagar la luz de la lamparita. Mi garganta se taponó por un segundo, presa de un leve pánico, y le di un manotazo rápido antes de que llegase a su destino.

—¡No!—repuse secamente. Ante la mirada confusa de mi hermana, añadí más tranquilo. —Deja la luz encendida.

Jazzie se mordió el labio inferior con reparo, comprendiendo por un instante.

—¿Todavía…?

Pero no continuó la pregunta, pues había vuelto a fijar mi vista en el techo y era sabedora de que no solía contestar al noventa por ciento de las preguntas personales que me hacían.

Odiaba la oscuridad. La odiaba hasta el punto de llegar a temerla, no por motivos esotéricos y de pánico físico como el hecho de poder encontrarme algo sobrenatural en la puerta de la habitación, sino por lo que a ello conllevaba.

No soportaba tener que observar la negrura durante un tiempo indeterminado allí, tumbado en mi cama, sin hacer absolutamente nada y siendo preso de mis propios pensamientos. Esos pequeños fantasmas que daban círculos y círculos sobre tu propia cabeza. Aquellos que eran capaces de transformar en pesadillas todo buen recuerdo que pudiese ser deformado por las cavilaciones sin sentido del insomnio.

Pero que la lámpara de la mesilla de noche siguiese encendida no ahuyentaba el espectro de pensar que al otro lado del mar mi madre pudiese estar desapareciendo del mundo por momentos.

Y así, los fantasmas de la noche dieron rodeos sobre mí hasta que la luz del amanecer me obligó a apagar la lámpara.


	4. IV

Curucucu.

Lo siento mucho, ayer no pude colgar porque nadie me dejó su ordenador y… bueno, que aquí estoy, con un capítulo jodidamente aburrido.

En serio que estoy haciendo lo posible por reconstruir el capítulo de TUT y terminar el OneShot Pones empala-choso que tengo en mente, pero sin altas teconologías y con exámenes de por medio es bastante difícil.

Gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión. Hakuna Matata.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

_It's just one of those days when you don't want to wake up._

_Everything is fucked, everybody sucks._

_Break Stuff__, Limp Bizkit_

Me até la toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras sacaba un pie de la ducha para posarlos sobre la toalla verde gusanito del suelo. La miré con gesto de asco por lo chorreante que estaba, y corté el agua, revolviéndome los pelos como si de un perro me tratase, salpicándolo todo. Me acerqué al espejo empañado por el vaho surcado de pequeñas gotitas provenientes de mi cabello y pasé una mano para poder examinar vagamente mi reflejo. Observé mi pelo teñido de morado aplastado por el agua e intenté revolverlo y ponerlo de punta haciendo fuerza con mis dedos. Me volví a colgar el collar de mi madre, admirándolo orgulloso, y me coloqué el _piercing_ de mi labio inferior, cerciorándome después de que el tatuaje que llevaba en mi abdominal derecho siguiese en su sitio.

Parecía una tontería, y quizá lo fuese, pero siempre que terminaba de tomarme un baño necesitaba mirarme al espejo. No por coquetería, ni mucho menos. Era como si necesitase una prueba visual de que seguía allí, que no había cambiado.

¿Nunca al mirarte en un espejo te has preguntado tu propia identidad? ¿Nunca has entrado en trance? ¿Nunca te has repudiado a ti mismo en esos momentos en los que salías de tu propio cuerpo y te veías en tercera persona?

Yo sí, constantemente.

Decidí dejar de mirarme más en el espejo antes de caer de nuevo en las redes de mi propia cabeza, y salí del servicio descalzo, caminando hasta mi habitación para vestirme.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Jazzie y yo llegamos a Scarborough, y las cosas no parecían marchar mejor por momentos. Mi hermana sí, se distraía yendo a la playa e interactuando con las chicas del pueblo, pero yo era incapaz de eso, o bien por pereza o falta de interés. Me causaba una total indiferencia la idea de poder conocer a gente nueva y entablar relaciones en aquel pueblo. Qué tontería… ¿Formar lazos con gente que en unas semanas o meses no volvería a ver en la vida? No, gracias… De lo único que tenía ganas era de tumbarme en la cama con mis estéreos a escuchar música y dormir, dormir hasta que el verano pasase de largo y descubriese que tan sólo había sido una amarga pesadilla…

Cuando estaba en Corringham mi pasatiempo favorito era pasarme las horas muertas tirado en mi cama, sucumbiendo a los brazos de Morfeo, y aún así, alrededor de mis párpados, estaban tatuadas de forma permanente unas profundas ojeras que se alternaban entre el púrpura y el marrón oscuro. Si deseaba escapar de los problemas de la realidad simplemente tenía que cerrar los ojos, intentando vencer a mi insomnio crónico. Por las noches, por las tardes, en clase, los viernes, los sábados...

Sin embargo, en aquel lugar era casi impensable la idea de que pudiese dormirme. No era sólo por el hecho de que pensar siquiera en intentar conciliar el sueño en aquella casa me produjese arcadas, sino porque me parecía imposible descansar estando mi madre enferma en la otra punta del globo terráqueo. Era una idea que me obsesionaba completamente hasta atontar todos mis sentidos. Me hervía la sangre pensar que estaba allí parado sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla.

Me vestí con una camiseta negra de _Daft Punk_, los mismos piratas vaqueros de siempre y las únicas chanclas que me había llevado a Scarborough, de color oliva. Bostecé y bufé mientras bajaba con andares pesados por las escaleras hasta la cocina para almorzar algo, ya que era poco más del mediodía. Jazzie estaba viendo la televisión en el salón, llevaba un vestido que solía utilizar para ir a la piscina y el pelo mojado. Se notaba que había regresado de la playa. Ginger estaba sentada en un sillón a su lado y leía tranquilamente una revista con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba vestida de manera informal, pero aún así se la veía bastante guapa.

Jazzie giró la cabeza hacia mí y sonrió.

—¡Buenos días, Doug!

Saludé con un cabeceo y media sonrisa. Ginger levantó la mirada de su revista y me sonrió de forma temerosa.

—¿Has pasado una buena noche? Supongo que sí, has estado dormido un montón de tiempo.

Se rió, ladeando la cabeza intentando hacerse la simpática, pero la aplaqué dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de veneno y, acto seguido, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia la cocina.

¿Se creía con el derecho de echarme algo en cara? No, no había dormido mucho, pero para cuando pude conciliar el sueño ya había amanecido. ¿O acaso intentaba ganarse mi confianza estúpidamente como si creyese que podía sustituir a mi madre? Por Dios, Harry tan sólo tenía dos años menos que ella. Resultaba incluso enfermizo y asqueroso.

Justo después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, escuché la voz de mi hermana a mis espaldas, avisándome:

—No comas nada, Doug. Ginger ha pedido pizza a domicilio... ¡Dice que son las más ricas de Scarborough! Tengo unas ganas de probarlas... Me muero de hambre.

Miré por encima del hombro y sonreí levemente con sarcasmo. Quise espetarle a la rubia que no era muy difícil encontrar las pizzas más sabrosas del pueblo si seguramente no habría más restaurantes así en aquel asqueroso lugar, pero me contuve las ganas. En su lugar, giré mis pasos y caminé hasta la puerta de la calle, cerrando tras de mí con un portazo y sentándome en las escaleras. Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mis piratas y me alegré al encontrar la pitillera metálica verde y roja que daban al comprar un paquete de _Lucky Strike_. Siempre llevaba esa caja de cigarrillos conmigo; no era propenso a los pitillos, pero de vez en cuando tomarme alguno me relajaba, y no veía mejor momento que aquel. De hecho, me estaba viendo ya fumándome tres cajas al día mientras residiese en aquella casa endemoniada.

Encendí el cigarrillo, sosteniéndolo entre los labios y me masajeé las ojeras, intentando despejarme. Mi punto de vista respecto a todo de por sí ya era asqueroso, si encima le añadía el cansancio de no haber dormido bien en toda la noche aquello se volvía algo espantoso. Además, no podía distraerme con cualquier cosa porque en aquel pueblucho de mierda no había nada que hacer.

Y lo peor de todo era que no podía recrearme mucho en mi propia compasión porque no estaba deprimido, sino aburrido. Qué asco.

Inhalé el humo del cigarrillo sintiendo mis pulmones ahogarse de una manera que a mí se me antojó exquisita, para luego expulsarlo formando círculos al aire. Algunas veces me sentía un poco extraño pensando en que me encantaba maltratar mi cuerpo de cualquier forma, el hecho de que el dolor físico me embargase hasta tal punto de no sentir el emocional. Era algo genial. ¿Jamás has hurgado en una herida para ver cuánto te dolía o has presionado un moretón repetidas veces para recrearte en ese daño?

¿Lo ves? Somos tan simples y tan sencillos que ni siquiera nos mereceríamos clasificarnos por clases sociales o razones de cualquier otra índole.

Volví a dar otra calada al pitillo mientras escuchaba el ruido de una moto gradualmente más fuerte. Entrecerré los ojos observando aburrido el final de la carretera. Una silueta montada en una ridícula moto azul se agrandaba conforme se acercaba más hacia el lugar en el que yo me encontraba. Dejé caer la ceniza al suelo con mis codos apoyados en las rodillas. Suspiré soltando humo por la boca y la nariz a partes iguales, observando que la moto se detenía hasta acabar justo enfrente de la casa. Arqueé una ceja fijándome en el joven que se bajaba del vehículo y se acercaba al cajón que tenía sujeto tras el asiento del piloto, abriéndolo y sacando dos cajas de pizza y tres refrescos. Examiné la moto, que era aún más patética que cuando la mirabas de lejos. Estaba toda pintada de un color azul chillón con el que ningún joven decoraría su propia moto y tenía conchas de la playa pegadas a todas partes. El chico llevaba en la cabeza un casco blanco con unas letras azules que, supuse, daban nombre al negocio del restaurante en el que trabajaba, al igual que el cajón blanco. El chico lo cerró y se acercó silbando a la casa de Ginger. Entrecerré los ojos aún más a causa del sol que irritaba mis ojos grises, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndome el _piercing_ del labio, confiriendo a mi rostro una mueca aún más agresiva de la que de por sí ponía en condiciones normales.

El olor de la pizza llegó a mis fosas nasales al mismo tiempo que el repartidor subía las escaleras, regalándome una sonrisa estrambótica a través del casco. Sus ojos eléctricos me resultaban familiares, así como su sonrisa de crío.

Ah, claro.

—¡Buenos días, Dougie!—me saludó el chico llamado Danny con esa voz que se te taladraba en el cerebro como un repiqueteo incesante y angustioso un domingo de resaca —¿Has sido tú el que ha pedido las pizzas?

Di otra calada al pitillo y me incorporé, tirando la chusta al suelo de la entrada sin importarme ensuciarla, pisando la colilla y expulsando la última bocanada de humo entre mis labios levemente despegados.

—No tengo dinero. —respondí cortante, dando a entender que tendría que llamar a la puerta si quería concluir sus servicios en aquella casa. Danny, impasible, se acercó casi con andares risueños a la puerta de color crema, pulsando el timbre con el dedo pulgar y aún silbando mientras esperaba a que le abriesen.

Me apoyé en la barandilla de la entrada, con un pie sobre el otro y mis manos en los bolsillos. Observé la vestimenta del chico; camiseta roja, pantalones vaqueros algo caídos dejando entrever sus calzoncillos negros y las mismas chanclas con las que yo le había visto la primera vez.

Dios, aquel chico parecía tan ridículo...

Para rematar, me fijé en la inscripción de su casco blanco. _Jones's Binges_.

—¿Existe una pizzería con tu apellido?—pregunté con una sonrisa despectiva, pero Danny en vez de tomárselo como una pregunta para burlarme de él consideró que la había formulado por verdadera curiosidad, así que me miró sonriendo y contestó:

—Mi madre, mi hermana y yo regentamos una pizzería. Mi madre es la cocinera, mi hermana es la camarera y yo reparto la comida a domicilio. Total, como Scarborough es un pueblo pequeño no necesitamos mucho personal... Nos las apañamos así. Pero nuestra comida es genial, ¿eh? Yo a veces hago pizzas, es muy divertido.

Apreté la mandíbula dejando constancia del desagrado en mi rostro contraído. Demasiada información. Odiaba a la gente que se explayaba en sus contestaciones y contaba su vida como si fuera interesante. Pensé en esbozar un bostezo del aburrimiento, pero me contuve. Además, para cuando terminó su perorata Ginger ya había abierto la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Hola, Danny! ¿Qué tal estás?

—¡Genial, Gi! Te traigo tu pedido.

—Muchas gracias... Qué rápido has sido, ¿no?—repuso sacando el monedero del bolsillo de su falda blanca y buscando el dinero en su interior. Danny se rió efusivamente.

—Como para no, si dando dos zancadas ya estoy aquí. Son veintiuno con noventa y cinco.

—Oh, no tengo dinero suficiente en el monedero... Bueno, pasa, Danny, voy a buscarlo en los cajones.

—¡Claro! No importa.

Ginger y Danny entraron en la casa, así que no me quedó otra que seguirlos y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Danny aprovechó para quitarse el casco con la mano libre, bufando del calor.

—Llévalas a la cocina, ¿quieres?—pidió Ginger y Danny asintió con la cabeza, adentrándose hasta la cocina. Seguí al chico con las manos en los bolsillos por no ir a la misma dirección que Ginger y observé cómo con toda confianza dejaba las pizzas, los refrescos y el casco de la moto encima del mostrador de cocina, sentándose en un taburete como si estuviese en su propia casa. Arqueé una ceja mientras me apoyaba en la pared de espaldas con los brazos cruzados, deseoso de que el pecoso de largase para poder almorzar mis porciones de pizza en paz.

Danny palmeó a un ritmo fijo encima del mostrador y observó el alrededor antes de clavar sus ojos en mí y sonreír de nuevo, por lo que yo aveciné otro vómito de palabras no deseado.

—¿Y tú qué tal estás, Dougie?

—Hambriento.

Danny se rió de mi comentario como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo y continuó inmune a mi mirada asesina.

—¿Ya has ido a visitar el centro de Scarborough?

Me encogí de hombros sin interés. El pecoso alzó las cejas.

—Pues deberías. Scarborough es diminuto en cuanto a extensión, pero es un pueblo precioso y tiene paisajes que merecen la pena ver, en serio. Si algún día te aburres puedes pasarte por allí, que seguro que nos ves a mí y a mis amigos por aquellos lados, y así te los presento.

Arqueé una ceja algo interesado en el fondo ante lo que había dicho Danny y sopesé la idea. Aburrimiento... Era precisamente la palabra que me describía en aquellos días. Sí, quizá me pasase por Scarborough, aunque fuese por evadirme de mis propios pensamientos durante un tiempo.

Ginger regresó, dándole el dinero a Danny, que se despidió alegremente de nosotros y continuó su trabajo, llevándose aquella moto repleta de conchas de la playa muy lejos de allí. Comí todo lo deprisa que pude para alejarme cuanto antes de Ginger y Jazzie ,y subí a la segunda planta, lavándome los dientes y tirándome en mi cama con la camiseta quitada a causa del calor, escuchando música a través de mis estéreos y expendiendo horas de pensamientos tediosos y algunos pocos triviales. Mi madre, Harry, el instituto, los estudios, el futuro, el futuro aburrido, el futuro atemorizante, el futuro incognoscible...

Cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo royendo las paredes de mis pensamientos hasta desgastarlos e ir formando un gran agujero negro que se tragaba toda mi buena esperanza pensé que la oferta de Danny de visitar Scarborough se me antojaba cada vez más apetecible. Cualquier cosa para escapar de las cuatro paredes de aquella casa y de mi cabeza.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que conseguí dormirme finalmente.

Me desperté de noche con un pequeño rastro de babilla seca descendiendo por mi mejilla, aplastada contra la almohada, y los estéreos casi tirados en la almohada, lejos de mi cabeza. Conseguí reconocer las notas de una canción de _The Offspring_ antes de frotarme los ojos y apagar el mp3, maldiciendo entre dientes el haber salido de mi profundo sueño.

En mi cabeza todo era perfecto... hasta que cobraba completa consciencia y mostraba su verdadero ser.

Dejé caer mis pies al suelo y bufé, hastiado. Lancé mi mp3 y los cascos a la mesilla, poniéndome las zapatillas de deporte, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas y agarrando con mis manos la cabeza, pasándomelas por mi corto y morado cabello hasta llegar a mi cara, donde intenté espabilarlas a través de estiramientos de piel. Observé la cama de mi hermana, vacía y perfectamente arreglada y consulté la hora en mi móvil. Las diez y media. Seguramente había quedado con alguna chica del pueblo, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa; me había quedado solo en la casa con Ginger.

Gruñí por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día.

Me incorporé poniéndome la camiseta que había tirada en mi cama y decidí bajar a tomar algo para volver a subirme a mi habitación y escuchar música mientras intentaba quedarme nuevamente dormido. O quizá daría otro aburrido paseo por la playa, aunque me exasperaba pensar que podía encontrarme a algún pueblerino demasiado simpático por el camino que se parase a conversar conmigo.

Bajé las escaleras, bostezando y con una mano en el bolsillo, frotándome la nuca. Intenté pasar desapercibido caminando por el pasillo, pero unos sollozos me hicieron retroceder, extrañado. Me apoyé en la pared mirando a través del umbral de la puerta, aunque no conseguí ver nada. Tan sólo escuchaba la voz de Ginger hablando con la voz rota.

—No sé si voy a saber llevar todo esto, Gary...—murmuró la morena, conteniendo un jadeo. Supuse que estaba hablando por el teléfono fijo. Arrugué el entrecejo, concentrado. —Sí, Jazzie es un encanto, pero Dougie... Dougie no se lleva bien conmigo. Me odia, pero al menos con su hermana se porta mejor. No, creo que será mejor esperar.

Apreté la mandíbula, agachando la mirada y decidiendo que no tenía más ganas de escuchar aquella conversación. Pasé de ir a la cocina a por comida y volví a subir las escaleras de la casa con el mismo sigilo con el que las había bajado.

No quería enterarme de lo que Gary Poynter y aquella chica tenían entre manos, mi cupo para soportar cargas en mi atolondrada mente ya estaba completo para el resto de mi adolescencia.


	5. V

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos los habitantes del planeta Tierra. Nada nuevo que deciros, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por la paciencia. Hoy tendréis una _sorpresita_… No es un nuevo capítulo de _The ugly truth_ (por desgracia hasta para mí…) ni el _Pones_ que prometí (que aún está en proceso pero pronto lo veréis terminado), pero menos da una piedra. A no ser que sea Doña Roca, por supuesto. Ella no escatima en propinas.

¡Hasta que nos volvamos a oler, mis peludas amigas!

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

_Too boring to bore, too scared to fear._

_Peter Pan Syndrome__, A Toys Orchestra_

Ropa hortera, cafetería, tienda de regalos, ropa hortera, cafetería, tienda de regalos... De vez en cuando algún que otro restaurante o heladería rompía la monotonía, y después otra vez vuelta a empezar. Un bucle infinito que me hacía plantearme seriamente si no me habría metido en algún dibujo animado de bajo presupuesto.

La verdad era que pasear por Scarborough no me estaba divirtiendo demasiado, de hecho, me amargaba sólo con ver las pocas posibilidades de entretenimiento que me ofrecía aquel pueblucho.

Y yo tenía que pasarme otros dos meses y medio sin salir de allí... Válgame Dios.

Bufé, haciendo bailar los mechones de mi flequillo, y decidí entrar en una tienda pequeña de ropa guiándome por el frescor del interior a causa de los ventiladores. Respiré hondo, esbozando una mueca de asco cuando el olor continuo del salitre me quemaba las fosas nasales. Me encantaba la sensación de paz y armonía que brindaba la playa al atardecer, pero no comprendía cómo los habitantes de Scarborough podían soportar las veinticuatro horas seguidas aquel ambiente tan cargado y de sofoco que profería el paseo marítimo. Olor a salitre, crema solar, sudor, marisco... Para un corto período estaba bien, pero tener que estar con el hedor pegado a las narices los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año...

Odiaba el entorno costero. Tampoco era muy urbano, prefería la tranquilidad que la muchedumbre. El campo no era mi preferencia ni mucho menos. El sosiego del lugar era reconfortante, pero aborrezco los bichos y esa horrible sensación de estar sucio todo el tiempo.

En realidad no me gustaba nada de nada, pero esa no era ninguna novedad.

Recorrí la tienda superficialmente, sin fijarme demasiado en las prendas. No me había llevado mucha ropa en la maleta, por lo que debería comprarme un cargamento entero si quería sobrevivir allí sin oler como un cadáver en descomposición. De hecho, llevaba puestos los piratas vaqueros de todos los días y las sandalias verde oliva que no pegaban nada con mi camiseta de _Fuck The Police_ en letras amarillas con el dibujo de dicho grupo impreso. Sin embargo, el abanico de posibilidades que ofrecían las tiendas de Scarborough en cuanto a estilos de vestir no era demasiado amplio. Mi amargura se agravaba por momentos cuando veía alguna camiseta rosa o azul celeste de chico de imitación de _Rip Curl_ o _Nike. _Sinceramente, la imagen de mí mismo me importaba una mierda, pero no me agradaba especialmente pensar que me imponían esas prendas de vestir si no quería pasearme desnudo por Scarborough los próximos setenta y cinco días de verano. Iba a terminar teniéndome que quitar los piratas con espátula.

Salí de la tienda con las manos en los bolsillos y desistiendo. Sería imposible encontrar algo que me gustase en aquel lugar, así que seguí paseando por el paseo marítimo de Scarborough con mis estéreos a toda pastilla con una canción de _Zebrahead_.

Después de cinco minutos caminando por la calle tan transitada a aquella hora, pues los habitantes se movilizaban para coger sitio en la playa, mi estómago rugió del hambre al contemplar a tres chicas sentadas en un banco tomándose unos helados de varios sabores. No había desayunado tan sólo para no tener que verle la cara a Ginger, así que me llevé una mano a la barriga y busqué una heladería cercana. Un pequeño pinchazo de emoción me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando divisé un establecimiento sobradamente familiar para mí. Un cartel a unos veinte metros me informaba de que había un _JuiceBerg_ en aquel sitio.

_JuiceBerg_ era una franquicia de zumos, batidos y helados muy conocida en Gran Bretaña. Harry me solía llevar allí cuando me encontraba mal para comprarme un batido de vainilla con una bola de helado de nata con sirope de caramelo, y así, animarme. Pensé en rendirle un tributo a mi amigo pidiéndome dicho batido, así que entré en local relamiéndome los labios sin proponérmelo, apagando el mp3 y colgándome los cascos en el cuello.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes naranjas de la barra, apoyando los codos en la misma, y sintiendo una mezcla de agradable bienestar y añoranza. Pedí mi batido y esperé paciente a que me lo sirviesen mientras examinaba el entorno. Ese local era exactamente igual al de Corringham, sólo que amueblado de forma ligeramente diferente. Los colores y el ambiente eran el mismo, y encima allí no se respiraba ningún elemento playero. Perfecto.

Justo cuando me servían el batido y yo le daba el dinero exacto, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar el revuelo de un grupo de jóvenes. Apreté los dientes con desagrado cuando escuché a mis espaldas la risa escandalosa y risueña de una chica y la voz de un chico que la acompañaba mientras los demás murmuraban. Decidí concentrarme en mi bebida, removiéndola con la pajita amarilla que me habían dado. Un chico de voz distinta comentó algo que resultó ser gracioso para otro de ellos, ya que lanzó una carcajada al aire que me taladró los tímpanos hasta el punto de hacerme encoger de hombros por el ruido. Algo estremecedoramente congelado descendió por mi garganta, y no se trataba precisamente del helado del batido.

Esa voz...

Me obligué a mí mismo a mirar por encima del hombro con disimulo para confirmar mis temores. Danny Jones había entrado en el _JuiceBerg_ con otros cuatro amigos más. No se había percatado de mi existencia, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando aguantarse esa estúpida risa. Aproveché para analizar a sus amigos.

Uno de ellos, el que le había hecho reír con tanta fuerza, era igual de alto que Danny. Lucía una mata rubia y alborotada y unas gafas negras de pasta que le cubrían sus ojos pardos. Poseía una cara redonda y comprobé que, mientras sonreía, se le formaba un único hoyuelo en la mejilla que le hacía ver bastante bonachón y aniñado. Vestía con ropa holgada, supuse que para esconder su algo rechoncha barriga, que sin llegar a rozar el sobrepeso era bastante notoria.

El último chico, algo más alto que los otros, tenía una cara ruda y varonil, de mandíbula ancha y complexión fibrosa. Su cabello era corto y moreno, dejando entrever algún que otro rizo, y sus ojos eran de un azul tan oscuro que al principio pensé que eran negros. Caminaba tan desgarbado y torpe que mientras buscaba una mesa en la que sentarse se me antojó que se parecía a un troll de las cavernas. Enseguida me cayó mal porque me recordó a uno de esos zoquetes de mi instituto que iban de sobrados y en realidad eran unos comemierdas.

Después había una chica a la que calculaba que yo le sacaba media cabeza, cosa que no me animó demasiado, pues era bastante bajita. No era un bellezón, pero a mí se me antojaba bonita. Sus cabellos rizados y castaños estaban recogidos en una coleta y le llegaban casi a la cintura. Sus ojos eran redondos, como la forma de su cara, y de color marrón. Poseía un gesto calmado, acorde a sus andares parsimoniosos, y su sonrisa me recordó a la de una madre intentando reconfortar a sus hijos.

La última chica era tan bajita que incluso me alegré. Su tez era exageradamente pálida para residir en un pueblo costero y su rostro era totalmente el de una niña, que se contradecía con su aspecto. Tenía el pelo corto y rojo mandarina recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos verdes eran pequeños y traviesos. Vestía con prendas de chico y su voz no concordaba en absoluto con su apariencia. Caminaba arrastrando los pies y hablaba sin cesar con un acento muy marcado.

Menuda pandilla...

Mi corazón se me detuvo por un instante cuando vi que Danny hacía un gesto a la chica castaña para que se sentase en una silla que él había cogido y al alzar la mirada sus ojos azules impactaron contra los míos. Giré rápidamente la cara agachando la cabeza, esperando que no me reconociese.

Sin embargo, tener el cabello morado no ayudaba precisamente a pasar inadvertido. Aunque puse mis manos en ambas sienes esperando taparme el rostro y acerqué mis labios a la pajita fingiendo que bebía despreocupadamente, Danny se percató de mi presencia, y lo hizo notar alzando su atronadora voz.

—¡Hola, Dougie! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Rodé los ojos bufando y dejando caer mis hombros y mis manos, girándome de lado en el taburete esbozándole una sonrisa más que forzada con los labios apretados en señal de que no me apetecía demasiado saludar. Mi incomodidad se incrementó cuando los amigos de Danny me escrutaron con la mirada minuciosamente como si fuese una especie en peligro de extinción. El castaño siguió observándome con una sonrisa hiperbólica mientras se acercaba a mí.

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien?—me preguntó apoyando sus codos en la barra a mi lado. Arqueé una ceja mientras le mostraba mi mirada más afilada. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan latosa y no darse cuenta de ello?

No respondí, sino que admiré el contenido de mi bebida como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo y bebí de ella, ignorando las gotas de helado derretido que se deslizaban por la copa de plástico naranja. Danny estrechó sus manos como un niño obediente y esperó de pie a la camarera, moviendo impacientemente una de sus piernas. Suspiré quedamente.

—No me gusta que los camareros sirvan en la mesa. Quiero decir... ¿Para qué vas a molestarlos pudiendo acercarte tú a la barra? Si yo lo fuese agradecería mucho que alguien me hiciese desinteresadamente ese favor, y considero que para nosotros es un mínimo esfuerzo, son ellos los que se pasan todo el día de pie. Sé que es su trabajo, pero bueno, a nadie le amarga un dulce de vez en cuando, ¿no?

—¿Quieres algo?—pregunté fastidiado con un tono de voz cortante y una mirada significativa, elementos a los que era inmune Danny, pues siguió sonriendo anchamente.

—Quiero que te vengas con nosotros.—respondió simplemente con sus grandes y vivarachos ojos abiertos de par en par. Solté una risita despectiva en el mismo instante en el que la dependienta se acercó a él, por lo que no pudo escucharla. Danny pidió sus respectivos batidos y helados y volvió a centrarse en mí, sin hacer desaparecer ni por un segundo esa vomitiva sonrisita de chalado.—¿Vienes?

—No, gracias. —contesté burlonamente como si estuviera rechazando una molesta propaganda telefónica, y Danny reaccionó con el ceño fruncido y un gesto incrédulo.

—¡Venga ya! Te lo pasarás bien con nosotros. —esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que no contestaba suspiró y añadió:—Está bien... Hagamos un trato. Tú te vienes un rato con mis amigos y, si te aburres, te doy pleno derecho a que te levantes y te largues, y nunca más volveré a molestarte ¿de acuerdo?

Retiré la mirada del batido para entrecerrar los ojos, contemplando incrédulo a Danny, que seguía con su eterno rostro de idiota.

—¿Nunca más?

—Nunca más.

Y ante aquellas dos últimas palabras dejé arrastrar mi taburete hasta ponerme de pie, cogiendo mi batido con una mano, y mirando a Danny como si quisiese que concluyese rápidamente todo aquello. Danny sonrió victorioso y cogió el pedido que le tendía la camarera, pagándolo con dos billetes. Me pregunté si le habían dado previamente el dinero o si él invitaba a sus amigos.

El castaño me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese y rodé los ojos cuando me dio la espalda, bufándome y acercándome a la mesa. En cuanto Danny dejó la bandeja encima, las risas cesaron. Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. Torcí la boca.

—Chicos, éste es Dougie Poynter.—me presentó mirándome y señalándome uno por uno a sus amigos.—Dougie, el rubio es Tom Fletcher, él es Anthony Brant, la castaña es Giovanna Falcone y, la pelirroja, Brooke Evans.

Me saludaron con un movimiento de manos y un enérgico coro de «holas» que me hizo recordar a una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. Como toda respuesta, alcé las cejas y fruncí los labios en un intento de sonrisa. Danny me señaló una silla que presidía la mesa, y se sentó al lado de su amigo Tom. Dejé mi batido en la mesa, agarrándolo con las dos manos y clavando mi mirada en ello, deseando que me ignorasen y centrasen su conversación en algún tema de la pandilla para poder aislarme y huir rápidamente de todo aquello.

Por desgracia, los cabrones resultaron ser sociables.

—Conque Poynter, ¿eh? No serás familiar de Gary, ¿verdad?

Alcé ligeramente la mirada hacia el grandullón de pelo corto, contestándole con un cabeceo y volviendo mi vista de forma significativa a mi bebida, dándole otro sorbo por la pajita a través del helado.

—¡Me mola tu pelo!—espetó de forma estruendosa la pelirroja. Entrecerré un ojo con desagrado. —Es muy en plan _punk_. Me recuerdas a Sid Vicious sin tanto colocón encima.

—Sí, pues bien que yo cuando yo me lo teñí de verde para aquel concierto no me dijiste lo mismo...—farfulló el rubio componiendo un mohín. Brooke bufó, pero la castaña se apresuró en contestar, como si supiese que se avecinaba algo malo si no interfería:

—No es lo mismo tener el pelo lila que verde, Tom. El segundo es más... bueno, arriesgado.

—Resumiendo, que parecía que te había vomitado un burro encima—terminó el moreno dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que hizo que Tom botase en el asiento—.Pero no es culpa tuya, nadie elige nacer tan friki y estúpido.

A aquello le siguió una discusión entre Tom y Brant sobre sus gustos en el que intercalaban alguna que otra broma. Opté por agachar la cabeza, terminarme el batido en silencio, y esperar a que se olvidasen de mí hasta que pudiese por fin escapar de ellos. Crucé los brazos encima de la mesa mientras me terminaba la bebida y esperaba pacientemente a que los demás concluyesen sus conversaciones y acabasen de tomarse sus respectivos sorbetes y helados. Desconecté mi mente y dejé que mis pies se despegasen de la tierra para volar, como de costumbre, lejos, muy lejos de allí. Pero no ascendí, no. Volé a ras del suelo hasta caer en un agujero y profundizar en mi propio Infierno personal.

Como siempre.

Media hora, una ronda, y un sinfín de amargos pensamientos solitarios después, la pequeña pandilla se dio por satisfecha y decidió que era momento de trasladarse a un sitio más tranquilo. Me coloqué mis estéreos y me acerqué a Danny para comunicarle que me volvía a casa, pero se adelantó a mi negativa mientras salíamos por la puerta del local, como si supiese lo que le iba a decir y quisiera anticiparse a mis movimientos.

—Te vamos a llevar a nuestro cobertizo. Está un poco lejos de aquí, pero merece la pena.

Arrugué la nariz y arqueé una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Un cobertizo?

Danny sonrió de lado, colocándose junto a mí mientras caminábamos, dos pasos por detrás de sus amigos.

—En realidad, supuestamente se llama _Enterprise_... lo bautizó Tom. Le encanta _Star Trek_, pero nunca lo llamamos así, sólo le seguimos la corriente en contadas ocasiones.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y se rió entre dientes, mirando al frente. Me metí las manos sin responder. Aquel pecoso hablaba más de la cuenta, pero al menos así no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para meterme en la conversación.

—Está en lo alto de un barranco, entre la playa y el bosque. Está abandonado, así que nos encargamos de adoptarlo, por así decirlo. Te gustará, es un sitio muy apacible y agradable.

Y a continuación me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa comprensiva, como si guardase un secreto con ese gesto. Me sentí incómodo, algunas veces me daba la impresión de que Danny creía saber demasiadas cosas para mi gusto.

Seguí caminando junto a Danny sin decir nada durante todo el paseo marítimo. Cuando llegamos a la playa, nos quitamos el calzado para poder caminar sobre la arena sin problemas. Giovanna caminó con Brant, riéndose de Brooke, que se había subido a las espaldas de Tom, mientras estos dos intentaban derribar a Danny. Segundos después, Brant se unió a la revuelta, rebozando a Danny en la arena. Carcajadas resonando en mis tímpanos.

Yo siempre era el tipo que observaba la escena en tercera persona, preguntándose cómo sería vivir un momento así de cómplice.

Estaba seguro de que a mí me gustaban las personas, pero estaba atrapado en la mente del enfermo Dougie, y Dougie sí era reacio a relacionarse.

Demasiado simple para destacar, pero demasiado complejo para integrarme.

Mis tripas rugieron nuevamente mientras ascendíamos saltando de roca en roca por una especie de despeñadero que daba a una planicie poblada de árboles. Jadeé al llegar a pisar suelo firme, pasándome una mano por mi cabello y tragando saliva. Miré en derredor y vislumbré una pequeña casita añeja de madera gris, con una solitaria ventana adornando uno de sus laterales. Me mordí el _piercing_ mientras los chicos se acercaban a ella. Detuve a Danny de un brazo, para informarle de que yo me iba; estaba lo suficientemente cansado y hambriento como para no querer irme a casa de una vez por todas.

—Oye, que muy divertido, pero creo que yo me voy yendo...

Danny se giró al completo cuando dije aquello y adoptó una expresión mártir.

—¿Cómo te vas a ir? Justo ahora que hemos llegado... Al menos ya que has venido hasta aquí échale un vistazo al lugar.

—No, en serio. Estoy cansado, quiero irme.

—¡Pero tienes que ver la casa! Créeme, te gustará.

Conecté mis ojos grises con los azules de Danny, entrecerrándolos y apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?

El pecoso simplemente sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué sabes que mañana seguirás vivo si aún no ha concluido el día?

Junté mis labios mientras observaba la mueca indescifrable de Danny sin responder. Finalmente, me dejé arrastrar por él en todos los sentidos. Me agarró del costado de mi camiseta, y tiró de mí hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la casa como para escapar. Suspiré y cogí aire justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, desvencijada de madera.

Lo primero que recuerdo haber sentido, fue una fuerte corriente de adrenalina mezclada con bienestar recorriéndome toda la espina dorsal, y calándome todos los huesos como la intensa humedad en una noche de invierno de Londres.

¿Alguna vez habías escuchado a un iluso hablando sobre la influencia en la vida de las personas por la alineación de los planetas?

Pues no sé qué misteriosa y poderosa fuente espiritual y emocional se había alineado en aquel cobertizo, pero podría jurar que me sentía conectado a aquel sitio.

Danny me había llevado a la casa de los niños perdidos del País de Nunca Jamás.

Y, como si de un eclipse se tratase, la sensación desapareció tan pronto como había llegado a instalarse en mi cuerpo, pero aún así dejó un pedacito de esa dicha momentánea. Como un eco repitiéndose constantemente, como el destello de una estrella fugaz grabada en la retina.

Por eso quizá decidí quedarme un rato más. Incluso me olvidé por un rato de que era Dougie para integrarme, más o menos y a mi manera, en la conversación.

Por una vez dejé a un lado mi neurosis para disfrutar de una compañía agradable sin un trasfondo agrio. La cabaña era acogedora por dentro, disponía de una desgastada mesa de ping-pong, dos sofás negros y arañados predispuestos alrededor de una burda mesa de madera hasta arriba de revistas y una pequeña televisión que funcionaba a pilas. En una de las paredes se encontraba un armario, como si fuese un trastero inutilizado. Las paredes del cobertizo estaban decoradas con fotos y _pósters_ de distintos gustos y disposición caótica, por lo que supuse que cada uno había colgado sus cosas sin importarles demasiado la organización y la combinación del conjunto de imágenes.

Decidí volver a mi casa cuando eran las dos de la tarde y Jazzie no dejaba de darme toques, seguramente para volver cuanto antes a casa y almorzar. Me despedí de ellos alegando que debía volver a casa para terminar unos asuntos. Danny propuso acompañarme y, aunque me negué en rotundo, él siguió insistiendo tanto que al final caminamos juntos hasta la puerta principal del hogar de Ginger.

Danny me ponía enfermo y me gustaba a la vez. Era de esa clase de personas que necesita con urgencia caerle bien a todo el mundo. También era de los que no sabía cuándo dejar disfrutar a una persona tranquilamente de su soledad.

En realidad, Danny Jones me irritaba mucho. Muchísimo.

Me giré en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que Danny se marchase. El pecoso me sonrió en el escalón más bajo de las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Al final te gustó montar en la _Enterprise_?—preguntó el castaño balaceándose ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Me encogí de hombros, por lo que Danny ensanchó la sonrisa. —¿Ves? lo que yo te decía.

Esbocé una mueca de desagrado y cogí las llaves de mi bolsillo, dándole la espalda mientras metía una en la cerradura. Giré el pomo en el instante exacto en el que formuló otra pregunta.

—¿Vas a querer volver a vernos pronto?

Miré por encima del hombro a Danny, abriendo del todo la puerta con un leve empujón con la mano. Fruncí el ceño, entrecerré los ojos y arrugué la nariz, hastiado.

—Danny, creo que deberías saber que a mí sí que me amargan los dulces. Y mucho.

Y, como toda respuesta, una carcajada proveniente del pecoso que se ahogó en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí al entrar en la rústica morada.


	6. VI

¡Holo, darlings and darlinas!

Solo quería decir que este es mi capítulo favorito de la historia por el momento, a pesar de que soy consciente de los cambios de persona y en el hecho de que a veces el _fanfic _se haga algo pesado o melodramático. No sé, quizá es por la canción, que me inspira muchas cosas. O porque he puesto demasiado de mí en este capítulo. Bueno, eso.

En fin, no os doy más el coñazo, me vuelvo a mi cueva a ver a los hermanos Winchester. ¡Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por todo!

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

_Keep holding on when my brain's ticking like a bomb._

_Coming Undone__, KoRn_

El ser humano es asombroso.

Era curioso, pensaba mientras me miraba las palmas de las manos como si me viese reflejado en ellas, lo que puede cambiar para uno mismo la concepción de la persona si lo pensaba detenidamente.

Piel, músculos, huesos, órganos, nervios...

¿En qué parte de la anatomía humana se les olvidó incluir los sueños?

Si despedazases a una persona no sería individuo, por mucho cerebro o corazón que sostuvieses entre tus manos.

No puedes extraerle los sesos a alguien e intentar robar sus pensamientos y emociones. No puedes porque simplemente es algo que no puedes ver ni tocar.

Si Dios no existe por ser un ser abstracto e intangible, ¿por qué debería dar por supuesto que todo esto es real?

¿Por qué creer que existo si todos mis pensamientos están en mí mismo y no puedo verlos ni constatarlos?

¿Cómo puedo concebir la idea de que en mi mente, un estúpido e incomprensible órgano, pueda caber todo _esto_?

Es como intentar explicar que dentro de una roca puede florecer un jardín, no tiene el menor sentido.

Las personas sólo somos eso; piel, músculos, huesos, órganos y nervios. Si desmembrase a alguna de ellas se perderían todos sus sueños y aspiraciones, porque somos así de frágiles.

Sólo eso, nada más. Puedo destruir años de recuerdos tan sólo arrancándote las vísceras, algo que ni siente ni padece.

Así de fácil.

Podría llevarme las manos que observaba a mi pecho, partirlo en dos y acabar con todo.

Así. Sin más.

Sería ridículo llorar mi pérdida, en aquel momento sólo sería un cadáver inerte sin historia.

El ser humano es asombroso.

El ser humano es asquerosamente asombroso.

La música se detuvo, intensificando la fuerza de mis pensamientos. Me quité los estéreos con brusquedad y decidí salir de aquellas cuatro paredes de mi habitación antes de que me devorasen vivo.

El aburrimiento es el estado de ánimo más peligroso y destructivo que existe.

Dejé los aparatos sobre las sábanas antes de estirarme para desentumecer mis músculos tras pasarme casi todo el día tumbado en la cama. Vestía los mismos piratas de siempre, sin camiseta. Ya había ensuciado la mayoría de las pocas que me había llevado a Scarborough y no quería sudar inútilmente las que quedaban si no iba a salir de casa. En realidad apestaba como un cerdo, y no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Me dirigí a la cocina para cenar algo e inyectarme una dosis de realidad tras ver y detestar a Ginger, brincando emocionada por toda la casa. Mi hermana iba a pasar la noche en la de una chica que había conocido en el pueblo. Bueno, esa era la versión que le había contado a Ginger, pero estaba seguro de que no iba pisar su casa en toda la madrugada. Me parecía patético que Jazzie buscase la aprobación de una muchacha aprovechada como si tuviese algún mandato sobre nosotros.

Por otra parte, Ginger también salía. Nos había dicho que se iba a una reunión tranquila de amigas. Otra que se creía que podía colarnos el cuento.

Ridículas. Las dos. Antifaces dibujados con el mismo color que se utiliza para la simpatía cuya estima dependía de la opinión de la otra. Y lo más triste era que seguro que los asuntos de la contraria les importaba una mierda.

Entré en la cocina bostezando, donde una rubia desconocida estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte. Tendría los mismos años que yo, quizá uno más. Lucía una media melena rubia y lisa, recogida en un cintillo gris. Sus ojos eran azules y dulces, contrastando con un rostro desprovisto de facciones delicadas, pero que aún así seguía siendo agradable a la vista. Llevaba un vestido corto y de color plomizo, combinado con unas manoletinas negras. Su ropa estaba tan apagada como su gesto de desgana.

Seguramente esa chica pensó que yo era Jazzie, pues en cuanto irrumpí en la cocina giró rápidamente la cabeza. Alcé las cejas y cabeceé hacia su dirección mientras pasaba de largo y abría el frigorífico. La rubia carraspeó, cohibida.

—Hola…

Menos mal, por fin alguien cuerdo y retraído en aquel pueblo de locos.

Torcí los morros al no ver nada de mi agrado. Me tuve que conformar con destapar un zumo de guayaba y beber a morro de la botella de vidrio, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador de un manotazo. Al volverme, Jazzie entraba en la cocina colocándose un pendiente. Esbozó una mueca de desaprobación.

—¡Bebe en un vaso como todo el mundo, puerco!

Ignoré su regañina, observándola de arriba abajo con gesto escéptico. Vestía un trapo negro de flores rosas. Ni siquiera me atrevía a llamarlo vestido, pues era tan corto que podría llevarlo de camiseta.

—¿Vas a salir con eso?—pregunté más que por preocupación por la satisfacción de hacerle sentir culpable. Jazzie compuso un mohín dubitativa.

—¿Por qué…? ¿No te gusta?

Me encogí de hombros indiferente mientras le daba otro trago al zumo. La rubia se incorporó, dejándome ver que era incluso más alta que yo, y Jazzie sonrió seguramente porque se percató de aquello. Maldita cría, era fácil adivinar sus pensamientos…

—Dougie, te presento a Marianne Marsgod. Mari, este es mi hermano.

Marsgod. Perdona si vomito…

—Vale. —respondí dejando claro que no me importaba. Marianne sonrió cortada y Jazzie la llamó tocándole el hombro y torciendo las comisuras.

—¿Nos vamos?

Marianne asintió con la cabeza y las chicas salieron de la cocina, donde se encontraron a Ginger, por lo que se pusieron a charlar tranquilamente. Suspiré y seguí bebiendo el zumo, aunque había decidido que la guayaba nunca se convertiría en mi fruta favorita, fuera lo que fuese.

Escuché que la puerta principal se abría y, a continuación, un pequeño revuelo se formó en la entrada. De pronto el aire de aquella habitación se hizo más denso, indicio de que algo malo iba a acontecer.

Agudicé el oído por los murmullos, curioso.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿Dónde está?

—En la cocina, holgazaneando.

—Guay. Bueno, chicas, pasáoslo bien. Ya nos veremos.

Arqueé una ceja ante la familiar voz. Dejé el zumo en el refrigerador y me rasqué la nuca, yendo hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese cruzar el umbral, una enorme sonrisa con patas se interpuso en mi camino.

—¡Buenos días por la noche! Uf, hueles como el cadáver de una mofeta en descomposición.

No obstante, yo el único olor que reconocía era el del bacon y el queso calentito, mezclado con otros elementos realmente deliciosos que provocaron un rugido salvaje de mi estómago.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté de forma arisca. Danny sonrió nuevamente con las cejas alzadas, levantando con una mano una caja de cartón del que provenía el maravilloso olor y con la otra dos refrescos de cola.

—Había pensado en que te podría traer una _«Mr. Jones»_, como la canción de _Aqua_. ¡La he hecho yo! Es una receta de familia, seguro que te gustará. Tiene bacon, jamón york, tomate, huevos duros, queso, champiñones, orégano… bueno, y un ingrediente secreto que no te puedo contar.

Palabras. Palabras. Palabras. Dios, ese niño necesitaba demasiadas palabras para callar algo que yo desconocía. Aunque con el hambre que tenía en esos momentos poco me importaba todo lo que parlotease si podía darme algo apetecible para comer.

Ginger apareció en la cocina ya preparada para marcharse y sonrió alegre al ver al chico.

—¡Danny! Qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?

Preví una larga y tortuosa conversación entre colegas, así que le hice una seña con la cabeza al pecoso antes de que despegase los labios para vomitar su retahíla de palabras.

—¿Vamos?

Danny pareció extrañado por la interrupción pero no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros. Eché a andar, ignorando la presencia de Ginger hasta girar hacia mi habitación.

—Debo dar por supuesto que puedo quedarme aquí y que no me vas a echar de tu casa, ¿no?

Alcé las cejas cuando el castaño dijo aquello, girándome sobre mí mismo y dejándome caer espatarrado en mi cama mientras Danny entraba en la habitación mirando a su alrededor, curioso.

—¿Eh...?—murmuré sin comprender durante un instante, pero después llegué a la conclusión que Danny entraba en el pack si lo que quería era cenar. Me encogí de hombros. —Ah, ya. Claro.

Danny sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama de Jazzie aun curioseándolo todo y dejando la caja y los refrescos en la mesita. Antes de que las latas siquiera rozasen la madera ya había agarrado una de ellas, abriéndola y dando unos tragos mientras colocaba mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Vi cómo Danny me señalaba la pared.

—¿Esa es Ginger?

Dirigí la mirada hacia donde señalaba su dedo y contemplé una foto alargada cuyo paisaje era el de una playa, seguramente la de Scarborough, acompañado de la figura de tres niñas, una morena y dos rubias. Me encogí de hombros. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que esa foto estuviera allí.

—No te cae muy bien, ¿verdad?

Volví a centrar mi atención en Danny, que estaba dándole la vuelta al cartón de la caja para poder coger una porción de pizza. Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—Nadie me cae bien.

—Eso es imposible. —repuso el pecoso con una mueca mientras se llevaba el trozo a la boca. Aproveché para partirme yo también una porción, ansioso. Danny continuó hablando con la boca llena y yo arrugué la nariz, asqueado. Cosas que solía hacer yo pero que no dejaba que realizase ningún otro ser humano.— No puede ser que te caiga mal todo el mundo, alguien te tendrá que agradar.

—Sí que puede ser. Tú no me caes bien.

Danny torció los morros, pero acabó convirtiendo la mueca en una sonrisa burlona.

—Tan mal no te debo caer si aún sigo aquí hablando contigo.

—Eso es porque traes comida.

—Vale, mensaje captado. Si quiero controlarte ha de ser mediante el estómago.

Levanté las cejas una vez más a modo de respuesta, a la vez que daba otro bocado. Deliciosa. Tenía que reconocer que preparaba pizzas de maravilla, aunque no considerase un trabajo de mucho interés.

Nos quedamos mucho rato en silencio, simplemente comiendo y «disfrutando» de la compañía del contrario. Danny siguió analizando minuciosamente cada detalle de la habitación, y yo me perdí por mis pensamientos hasta que el pecoso necesitó expulsar más aire en forma de palabras. Parecía que fuese un ritual obligatorio que tuviese que realizar, como el respirar.

—¿Y qué has hecho hoy?

Di vueltas a la porción entre mis manos, observándola casi con interés, aunque esbozando un gesto aburrido.

—Nada.

—¿Nada de nada? Pues qué rollo. Venga ya, algo habrás tenido que hacer.

Me quedé mirando a Danny, sopesando la posibilidad de contarle mis movidas a aquel chico. Dudaba mucho que alguien como él consiguiese seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos, no por complejos ni profundos, sino por extraños y enrevesados.

—He estado pensando.

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

Bueno, al menos tendría la oportunidad de espantarlo con mis raciocinios.

—En lo fácil que resulta aniquilar a una persona.

Danny terminó su porción y extendió una mano para coger otra más. Lo imité segundos después.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—¿Cuál es la complicación de la frase? Es asombrosamente fácil cargarse a una persona, con sus sueños y sus metas. Años y años formando a un individuo para que después resulte tan jodidamente sencillo exterminarlo. Es una mierda que cualquier elemento tienda a la destrucción y no al contrario.

—¿Y qué problema le ves a eso?

Me quedé mirando a Danny con cara de gilipollas.

—¿Te parece poco lo que te he dicho o necesitas más para que se convierta en algo horrible?

—A ver, quiero decir… Es cierto lo que has dicho, pero ¿acaso eso no es algo beneficioso? Si tuviésemos la certeza de que cualquier cosa no va a corromperse porque es difícil hacerlo nadie se tomaría en serio proteger dicho ente porque no sería necesario.

Fruncí los labios. Me estaba cansando su perorata por la única razón de que pensaba que, en cierta medida, tenía razón. Danny continuó.

—De ese modo los sueños no serían sueños porque serían fáciles de conseguir ni apreciaríamos lo que tenemos por el hecho de que, hagamos lo que hagamos, no se van a…

—Vainilla.

Danny arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—Que el ingrediente secreto de la pizza es vainilla.

El pecoso echó la cabeza durante un segundo hacia atrás mientras me miraba, sorprendido, y contempló su porción de pizza con curiosidad e incredulidad, girándola incluso para examinar su masa.

—En realidad no tengo ni puta idea, solo quería que te callaras.

Danny parpadeó y dejó de mirar su trozo para clavar sus azules ojos en mí. Pensé que me replicaría o se ofendería, cogiendo el cartón y el refresco para salir de mi casa cuanto antes. Sin embargo, hizo lo que menos me esperaba en aquellos momentos.

Sonrió.

El castaño me aguantó la mirada hasta que yo no pude más y desvié la vista, disimulando y haciendo como que miraba la foto descubierta por el chico unos minutos antes.

—¿No te gusta que hable de sueños?

—Me da igual, yo no tengo.

Entonces me formuló la pregunta más extraña del día.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Dougie?

Volví a girarme para intimidar con mis grises y apagados ojos a Danny, no obstante su pregunta me había descolocado. ¿Tener miedo? ¿De qué debería tener miedo?

Aparte de a la oscuridad. Y al olvido. Y a la extrema soledad. Y a la idea de quedarme en aquel pueblucho para siempre.

Y de mi madre. Tenía miedo de mi madre y de su tumor. Sentía un pavor terrible ante la idea de que su vida pudiese esfumarse tan solo con un soplo. No podía creerme que le estuviese resultando tan fácil al destino llevársela tan lenta y angustiosamente.

Así que se lo dije.

—Mi madre está enferma.

Danny asintió formando un rictus en los labios y con el semblante serio. Me humedecí los labios y los despegué para continuar hablando, pero el sonido de un móvil me interrumpió. Palmeé mis vaqueros en busca del teléfono, chasqueando la lengua y sacándolo de mi bolsillo. Arrugué el entrecejo al ver el nombre de Jazzie plasmado en la pantallita. Descolgué llevándome el móvil a la oreja, extrañado.

—Si la has liado parda arréglatelas tú solita.

Sin embargo, sentí una desagradable corriente fría ascendiendo por mi columna cuando unos sollozos respondieron al otro lado de la línea. Me quedé inmóvil.

—_¿Do… Dougie…?_

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté al no reconocer la voz a la vez que me incorporaba de la cama, tenso. La chica volvió a sollozar.

—_So… Soy Marianne… Por favor, Dougie, tienes que venir. Jazzie… Es Jazzie… Está muy mal. Por favor, ven. No sé qué hacer… Por favor…_


	7. VII

_Woo-hoo_… ¿Por dónde empezar? Lo siento mucho. Por todo. No he podido colgar antes y… Bueno, también es que se me olvidó.

Je, je…

Si os sirve de consuelo, el nuevo capítulo de _The ugly truth_ está al caer. Vamos, por mis cojones que sí…

Nada más que decir. Besos a todas y feliz año nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

_She said "I've lost control again."_

_She__'__s Lost Control__, Joy Division_

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Danny preocupado, seguramente alarmado por lo rápido que había palidecido. Alcé una mano para callarle, preguntando al auricular:

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Jazzie?

Sollozos. Joder, esa chica sólo sabía gimotear.

—_Es-estábamos en la fiesta de Britney y... y no quería, ¿vale? Ni ella ni yo, pero le insistieron tanto q-que..._

La voz de Marianne se quebró. Intenté coger aire, pero un puño de hierro oprimía duramente las paredes de mi garganta.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

Marianne se sorbió la nariz intentando sonar más calmada.

—_Ha bebido... y ha... ha tomado... Mucho._

Gilipollas. Eso era mi hermana, una gilipollas.

—_Y no sé qué hacer... Por favor, tienes que venir._

Me masajeé el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados y suspirando profundamente.

—¿Dónde estáis?

Marianne me dio unas indicaciones que yo no pude descifrar. Utilizaba referencias propias del pueblo que yo desconocía. Me fijé en Danny, que me observaba expectante, y le tendí el móvil. El pecoso se colocó el teléfono en la oreja, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Marianne?—preguntó débilmente el castaño. Miraba el suelo con el semblante serio, asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces cada pocos segundos.—Vale, tranquila, ahora mismo vamos para allá. No la sientes en el suelo, que se apoye en algún sitio. Y no dejes que se duerma, ¿eh? Hasta ahora.

Colgó y me lanzó el móvil que recogí en el aire al mismo tiempo que los dos nos incorporamos rápidamente. Danny dejó todo recogido en la mesilla mientras yo me ponía una camiseta negra sudada y las únicas sandalias que tenía. Cogí las llaves y salimos apresuradamente de la casa. Danny se giró mirándome a la cara, bajando mientras tanto las escaleras de la entrada.

—He venido en moto. Será mejor que pasemos por mi casa para coger el coche. No tardaremos nada, nos pilla de camino.

Y, entonces, estallé. Aunque, en mi caso, no era nada extraño.

— ¿Qué coño le pasa por la cabeza a esta cría?— le espeté a Danny como si él tuviese la culpa de lo que había pasado. Yo solo estaba deseando que contraatacase y así tener una excusa para discutir con alguien y desahogarme, pero no, no hizo nada. Se me quedo mirando con su cara de imbécil integral, lo cual me enfadó aún más.— ¿Quién se cree que es para ponerse hasta el culo en estos momentos? ¡Tiene catorce años! ¡Joder! No soy el mejor maldito hermano del mundo, pero no quiero que le ocurra nada... No, no es que yo no quiera, es que no _puede_ pasarle nada malo justo ahora.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba desbocadamente. Me estaba quedando sin aire y el agobio me impedía pensar con claridad. Apreté los dientes emitiendo un gruñido y le di una patada a una maceta de la entrada. Noté cómo Danny se acercaba a mí para posar una mano en mi hombro. El contacto me abrasó y me dolió como si estuviera carbonizando la piel de aquella zona.

—Tranquilo, Dougie. Es normal que tu hermana se haya desmadrado al estar de vacaciones lejos de sus padres, pero esto le habrá servido de lección y seguramente no lo volverá a hacer. Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, ¿vale? Lo arreglaremos y no pasará nada, solo cálmate.

_Solo cálmate._

¿Y qué sabía él? Danny no lo entendía, no entendía nada. Sin mi madre y sin Harry, Jazzie era la única persona de todo el jodido planeta que sería capaz de aguantarme en aquellos momentos. Jazzie era, por así decirlo, él único pilar madre de mi existencia en Scarborough. Qué patéticas y huecas sonaban mis palabras de esa forma.

No perdimos más el tiempo. Nos montamos en la moto de Danny y condujo a toda velocidad hasta su casa. Se detuvo en una calle que hacía cuesta, cuyas luces de las farolas provocaban un tono amarillento en la fachada de los domicilios de color crema. Entró en la suya y cogió unas cuantas cosas que me tendió mientras arrancaba el coche azul marino. Examiné lo que me había dado: agua, bolsas y chocolate. Supuse que eran para Jazzie. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, agradecí que se involucrase tanto.

Ni siquiera habían pasado tres horas... ¿Cuánto podía destrozarse una persona en menos de tres malditas horas?

Danny me llevó hasta unas calles estrechas y adornadas con escasas farolas. Resonaba en la lejanía una música de la que solo se distinguían las notas más graves. Era una melodía repetitiva y estridente. Giró en una esquina y detuvo el motor. Me desabroché el cinturón y miré ansioso a mi alrededor, pero no vi a nadie.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Marianne me dijo que estaban detrás del almacén de los tíos de Brant, así que a no ser que se hayan movido... Deben estar cerca.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y salí del coche. Danny me imitó segundos después, portando las cosas en una bolsa de plástico. Se colocó una mano en la boca a modo de altavoz.

— ¿Marianne?— preguntó al aire. No hubo respuesta.— ¡Marianne, somos nosotros!

Me comencé a poner nervioso, muy nervioso.

— ¡Jazzie, joder!— bramé. A continuación me revolví el pelo, cabreado, con los dientes apretados.— ¡Contesta de una vez!

El sonido de algo pesado volcándose hizo saltar nuestras alarmas, girándonos sobre nuestros pies. Una figura arrastrando un flácido saco con mucho esfuerzo emergió de unos cubos de basura. Tardé unos segundos en identificar qué era el saco.

—Joder...— siseé corriendo junto a Danny hacia la figura. Marianne alzó la vista, clavándonos sus vidriosos ojos. Llevaba el pelo rubio mojado, quizá grasiento, y todo el maquillaje de sus ojos se había corrido y esparcido como carbón por su rostro a causa de las lágrimas. Parecía extremadamente aliviada al vernos, tanto que se dejó caer del cansancio al lado de uno de los cubos mientras nosotros nos acercábamos a Jazzie para examinarla.

—Me dijo que que-quería vomitar, así que yo la traje a los cubos para... para que lo hiciese, y...— se le quebró la voz. Calla, llorica. Calla. Calla. Calla. Era yo el que debía estar preocupado, no ella.

Jazzie tenía la ropa manchada, el rostro completamente pálido, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. No parecía consciente para nada. De hecho, parecía que...

— ¿Pero qué le han hecho?— preguntó Danny entre asombrado y asustado. Le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla, pero no reaccionó. Estaba tan quieta y ausente como yo en esos instantes.

—No sé... Ha bebido, pero... tampoco tanto... Y también ha tomado, pero...

— ¡Tiene catorce años!— le grité como si hubiera sido la responsable, y en parte era cierto. Debería haberla controlado, para eso era la mayor. Marianne se encogió sobre sí misma, avergonzada.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero...

— ¿Le han metido algo en la copa?— interrumpió Danny abriéndole los párpados con una mano. Observé el iris azul de mi hermana, casi totalmente devorado por su dilatadísima pupila. La oscuridad engullendo a mi hermana, y yo no podía dejar que eso ocurriese.

Marianne cogió aire y boqueó antes de contestar.

—No sé... No estuve con ella todo el rato.

Danny me miró con un rictus en los labios y la mitad de la cara oculta por las sombras. Supe lo que me iba a decir antes de que despegase los labios.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos incorporamos para coger a Jazzie de las axilas. De pronto, se movió.

—No...

El corazón me dio un vuelco y dejé de respirar. Sujeté la cara de mi hermana entre mis manos para que me mirase.

— ¡Jazzie! ¿Estás bien?

Se revolvió levemente con la mirada perdida y un sollozo que se le estaba estancando en la garganta.

—Me arde... el estómago...

—Jazzie...

Lo siguiente no pudo vocalizarlo exactamente bien, pero sonó como si dijese que "voy a parir una maldita bola de fuego".

—Jazzie, vamos a llevarte al hospital.

—¡No!

Dio un manotazo al aire y dejó la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Su voz era pastosa y no parecía poder ser capaz de razonar de forma correcta. La sacudí levemente para espabilarla.

— ¡Mira tu estado! Tienes que ir al hospital.

—No quiero, Dougie.

—Deja de hacer el tonto y levántate, joder.

—¡Que no!—el pecho de mi hermana se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente. Su nariz hacía un ruido irritante y repetitivo. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.—No puedo... moverme. Y me va a ver todo el mundo. Y voy a decepcionar a mucha gente.

—Haberlo pensado antes de ponerte hasta el culo.—espeté tirando de ella una vez más, pero seguía resistiéndose. Respiraba con dificultad. Tenía mucho miedo.

—¡No es justo!—chilló Jazzie dejándose caer. Danny y Marianne permanecían muy quietos, la segunda sollozando sin parar.—No quiero ir al... hospital... Si voy veré a mamá... Mamá me va a... a echar eso... una buena bronca. A lo mejor la despierto. Ella... ella necesita descansar. Joder, que está muy mal... y encima voy a ir allí en plan... Joder, y la voy a despertar. No quiero verla, estará... Quiero decir... Estará muy mal... ¿Pero qué...? Dios, soy gilipollas.

Las mejillas me ardían y me sentía muy violento. Miré de reojo a los otros dos chicos. Mucha información, Jazzie. Demasiada información.

—Cierra la boca, no te va a pasar nada. Ahora levántate.

—Soy patética... y una gilipollas...

—No, no lo eres.

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente para observar cómo Danny se agachaba al lado de mi hermana y apoyaba una mano en su hombro. Jazzie formó un puchero con sus labios.

—Sí, sí que lo soy... Mírame, doy pena...

Jazzie sorbió por la nariz desviando la mirada perdida. Parecía un cordero indefenso y confuso, y Danny su pastor. Lejos de mostrarse nervioso, el pecoso soltó una carcajada, aligerando la tensión del ambiente. No era una risa amarga ni de burla, sino una divertida. Histérica, pero reconfortante.

—No, no eres gilipollas, créeme.—respondió Danny colocando una mano en su pelo y frotándolo dos veces.—Te estás comportando como cualquier adolescente que se siente mal, nada más. Tienes catorce años, no deberías hacer estas cosas, pero al menos esto te sirve de lección. ¿Sabes qué es hacer verdaderamente el gilipollas?—Jazzie gimió por lo bajito y negó con la cabeza.—Verás, después de la fiesta de Nochevieja del año pasado soñé que iba desnudo al paseo marítimo de Scarborough y hacía como que sodomizaba todas las palmeras del lugar.

Marianne comenzó a hipar y se tapó la boca con los dos puños cerrados, temblando. Pensé que iba a vomitar. Jazzie se rio aún con la vista desenfocada.

—No le veo... nada de vergonzoso a eso...

—Ya. Lo curioso es que al final me enteré de que no era un sueño. Menos mal que los de _YouTube_ borraron el vídeo por alto material pornográfico. Claro que... lo hicieron tres días más tarde y este pueblo es pequeño.—Marianne dejó de sujetarse la boca y pude comprobar que no sufría arcadas, sino que estaba aguantándose la risa. Jazzie empezó a hacer lo mismo de forma ahogada. Yo contuve una sonrisa mientras Danny continuaba.—Que te lo diga Marianne, fue horroroso. Nunca hagas una apuesta con Brant estando borracha.

Recordé la constitución de gorila de Brant y me lo imaginé dando tumbos, embutido en un ridículo traje y obligando a Danny a helarse los huevos en pleno invierno para poder martirizarlo socialmente. La verdad era que hacía bastante gracia pese a lo ridículo que sonaba la situación, pero Danny me daba envidia. Eso de poder contar algo como aquello como si fuese un bonito recuerdo. De tener una anécdota que relatar y percatarte de que la gente no se ríe de ti, sino contigo. Haber vivido un momento como aquel, con amigos.

O, simplemente, haber vivido.

—¿Qué? ¿Sigues pensando que eres gilipollas?

Jazzie detuvo sus carcajadas y sorbió por la nariz unas cuantas veces antes de contraer el gesto y observar el rostro del chico con un brillo triste en la mirada, necesitada de salvación.

El cordero y el pastor.

—Danny, tengo miedo...

Alcé la mirada. Danny deshizo su sonrisa humedeciéndose los labios. Sentí que debía hacer algo, pero no supe el qué. Miré a Marianne, confuso, pero ella tampoco sabía qué hacer. Finalmente, Danny cogió por los hombros a Jazzie e intentó incorporarla.

—Para empezar, vamos a dar una vuelta. No es bueno que te quedes aquí o que te duermas. Vas a beber agua y me cuentas hasta que puedas vomitar. Es mejor que te vayas liberando aunque sea un poco del malestar. Después ya veremos qué hacemos, ¿vale?

Jazzie se agarró como pudo a Danny y, como parecía que se iba a resbalar hasta caer del nuevo al suelo, Marianne y yo los ayudamos. Mi hermana se tambaleó, negando con la cabeza y mirando a Danny.

—Pero... nosotros dos solos, por favor.

Sentí una terrible desilusión y algo de vergüenza. Danny me miró como pidiéndome permiso, así que asentí con la cabeza, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos. Marianne y yo nos quedamos observando cómo Danny y Jazzie se perdían doblando una esquina en aquella madrugada. Yo evité quedarme mucho tiempo mirando, así que empecé a golpear una piedra con el pie, despreocupado.

Danny y Jazzie estaban teniendo un bonito momento entre hermanos del que yo no era partícipe.

Escarbé con las yemas de mis dedos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones en busca de un cigarro, pero entonces recordé que me había dejado la pitillera en casa. Respiré profundamente por la nariz y miré a Marianne, que se estaba quedando medio dormida.

—Eh.—espeté bruscamente. La rubia dio un respingo con un gruñido entrecortado.—¿Tienes tabaco?

Marianne buscó en los bolsillos holgados de su vestido plomizo y me tendió un cigarro y un mechero guiñando los ojos. Me lo encendí rápidamente y le di una calada, sintiéndome más liberado. Cuando le devolví el encendedor, Marianne me observaba fijamente.

—¿Sabes? Jazzie me ha hablado de ti.—retorné mi mirada hacia ella, enfrentando mis ojos grises a sus azules.—Sé que te admira y te quiere, por eso... por favor, no seas muy duro con ella cuando lleguéis a casa.

Miré a Marianne sin comprender, con los labios entrecerrados a causa del humo escapando de mis pulmones. No sabía que pretendía la rubia con aquello, ni tampoco qué clase de cosas le había dicho mi hermana a ella sobre mí para suplicarme por clemencia.

—Yo no soy su padre y no tengo por qué regañarla.

Aunque su padre poco iba a hacer en todo ese asunto.

Marianne parecía querer responder, pero le interrumpió la sombra deforme de Danny y Jazzie acercándose a nosotros. Mi hermana rodeaba el cuello de Danny con un brazo y se entrelazaba de forma perezosa las manos, resbalándose una de ellas cada dos por tres mientras la cabeza se balanceaba sobre el hombro del pecoso como si se tratase de una gigantesca y grotesca marioneta. Danny agarraba con una mano el brazo colgante Jazzie y con el otro la mantenía pegada a su costado por la cadera. Froté el cigarrillo contra la pared del contenedor hasta apagarlo y me lo guardé, acercándome a ellos junto con Marianne.

—No pasa nada. Ha vomitado y parece estar mejor, aunque menos consciente. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.—me coloqué al otro lado de Jazzie y le relevé todo el peso de la rubia. Danny buscó las llaves del coche de su bolsillo mientras se acercaba a él.—No hay por qué preocuparse, Dougie. Es una intoxicación leve, no una sobredosis o algo por el estilo. Le pasó lo mismo a Brooke en su cumpleaños, lo único que tenemos que hacer es llevarla al hospital para que le pongan una inyección de yo-qué-sé. Si quieres puedo hablar con el médico para que no le diga nada a Ginger.

Esa preocupación innecesaria por los demás, el exceso de información, las referencias a algo que solo él conocía, la extrema confianza, la constante irritación que suponía... Mézclalo todo con nervios, músculos, huesos y piel y tendrás a Danny Jones.

Y sin embargo no podía mostrarme desagradecido. Le miré a los ojos, sumiso por unos segundos solo para que pudiese entender el mensaje que le estaba dando. Detalles insignificantes pero que marcan el comienzo de una etapa de purificación y salvación.

El cordero y el pastor.

Montamos a Jazzie en el asiento trasero con Marianne y nos dispusimos a acercarnos al hospital que estaba al lado del puerto. En la calle no había nadie, tan solo jóvenes yendo y volviendo hacia ningún lugar en concreto, colocados por la emoción de la noche con olor a salitre. Danny aparcó justo enfrente de la puerta principal y llevamos a Jazzie hasta dentro. No había mucha gente, por lo que atendieron a Jazzie enseguida. La subieron a una silla de ruedas para moverla y la trasladaron hasta el segundo piso. La seguimos mientras Jazzie cabeceaba y se apartaba torpemente los mechones de su pelo sucio rubio con la boca pastosa y la voz cansada.

—Ya estoy mejor, Danny... Ya podéis llevarme a casa.

Danny la ignoraba. Era lo mejor, me susurraba. Si le explicábamos por qué no podíamos volver a casa podría ponerse violenta y tardaríamos mucho más en irnos. Era uno de los mayores síntomas del borracho, el intento desesperado por conservar el orgullo y la dignidad a pesar de haber sido vomitado junto al alcohol y los tropezones de la cena pasada.

Tras tres cuartos de hora en el hospital, pudimos volver al coche. Marianne se estaba quedando medio dormida, así que fui yo el que me senté junto a Jazzie para vigilarla. Mi hermana se revolvía colocada en su posición fetal, con su frente pegada a mi hombro y las manos frotándose constantemente el vientre, con el rostro contraído por el dolor. Los retortijones y el dolor de cabeza, supuse, además de ese pequeño ataque de ansiedad particular correspondiente.

Dejamos a Marianne en su casa y luego Danny nos llevó a la de Ginger. Pasé un brazo por los hombros de mi hermana y ella se agarró fuertemente a mí. Parecía estar librando una ardua batalla para no dormirse. Danny salió del coche para ayudarme con Jazzie y yo me humedecí los labios, negando con la cabeza y echando a caminar.

—No hace falta, ya puedo yo con ella.

Le di la espalda a Danny y me acerqué a las escaleras de la puerta a sabiendas de que aún no se había ido. Sentí su presencia a mi espalda como una respiración siniestra en la nuca, por eso me giré en el tercer escalón y observé por encima del hombro a Danny parado junto al coche como una estatua, vigilándonos como un padre que quisiese percatarse de que sus hijos llegaban sanos y salvos a casa. Desvié un momento la vista y torcí la mueca.

Sí, la verdad era que Danny se lo merecía. Aunque fuese algo bastante pobre.

—Oye...—musité en voz baja, aunque Danny igualmente me escuchó con sus enormes orejas, por ello alzó las cejas y me miró, expectante.—Gracias por todo. De verdad.

Apreté los labios curvándolos en un intento de mostrarme simpático. Danny relajó la expresión y fue esbozando poco a poco una gigantesca sonrisa de dientes ridículamente grandes. Pensé que todo en Danny era exagerado; su sonrisa, sus gestos, su voz, su estupidez aguda...

En realidad me estaba dejando arrastrar por la hipérbole de su personalidad. Me estaba dejando llevar por el efecto Danny Jones.

Intenté darle la espalda para huir de él y su sonrisa cargada de euforia, pero el pecoso dio un paso hacia delante y dijo:

—¿Mañana quieres que venga a recogerte por la mañana? Quiero llevarte a un sitio que sé que te va a gustar.

Alcé una ceja, escéptico. Jazzie gruñía levemente contra mi mejilla y yo la acomodé a mi cuerpo como si fuese un saco gigante de huesos.

—¿Para qué quieres que vaya yo contigo a ningún lado?

Y otro paso por parte de Danny. La sonrisa de_ Cheshire_ se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que la luna golpeaba sus irises, dándole aspecto de mirada traviesa y peligrosa de un gato callejero.

—Voy a enseñarte que yo sí que tengo sueños, y después te llevaré con ellos.


End file.
